Submit To Fifty Shades
by BurningTheMidnightOil-96
Summary: What if Ana was already a Sub when she met Christian? What if she was the perfect submissive? How would their story play out? Would Ana and Christian still have their happy ever after or would she just end up like the previous 15?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Ana

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've always quite liked the Fifty Shades Trilogy but I've always wondered what the story would be like if Ana was already a Sub when she met Christian - would they still fall in love? Or would the story play out differently? I hope you like this, please read and review :) **

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

"Elena, we've been over this several times now. Will you please stop trying to set me up with your friends. I'm looking for a Sub, not a date." I knew the frustration was clear in my voice but I was tired of repeating myself. Why didn't she just get it?

"Oh, my dear Christian, you don't understand!" Elena laughed on the other end of the phone and I gritted my teeth as my inner Dom threatened to make itself known and beat her with a cane for laughing at me.

_Easy, boy. She taught you everything you know, remember? _That was true. Dammit.

I tried to reign in my annoyance and give her a fighting chance to explain herself. "What do you mean?"

She giggled again. "The woman I wish for you to meet is a Sub herself."

I nearly choked. "What? You want to set me up with another Sub?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Elena, you promised you wouldn't do this anymore."

"When did I promise that?" she was being deliberately obtuse and I was ready to snap.

"After the disaster with Caroline...and Tammy...and Kim. Remember them? The three Subs you recommended for me and they were all appalling, if not in need of mental institution!" my voice rose to a yell.

"Oh Christian, do lower your voice. I can still put a flogger to your back, mark my words." Her voice went cold and I knew not to go any further. Elena was a good friend but you didn't want her as your enemy. "Now, if you will stop acting like a sulking adolescent, you will find out that this woman is different."

"I've heard that before." I grumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard me.

"Stop interrupting!" she snapped; I quickly shut up. "Please Christian, do this for me. She is almost the definition of submissive. She's new to our life - she's only been a Sub two years - but I hear she's very eager to learn and the best part: she's only ever safe-worded once...in four Dom/Sub relationships."

That got my interest. "Are you serious? Is this girl mad? What made her safe-word?"

"No Christian, she's not mad - she's just a very good Sub. I'm not sure on the details but from what I've heard, her Dom wanted to do something with fire that didn't sound too great to her. If you meet her, you can ask."

"I don't know..." I hesitated. _Oh c'mon boy, why are you jumping at the chance? You haven't fucked in 8 months. What are you, abstinent?_

_Oh, fuck off! _I snapped back, returning my attention back to the conversation.

"Christian, what have you got to lose? Just meet her and if you don't like her, you can just say no."

"Oh, alright then. Where and what time?"

I could hear her grinning on the other end. "Excellent. Come to mine at 6:30pm today."

I glanced at my watch. "6:30pm? That's only two hours from now!"

"And I expect to see you then. Goodbye, Christian." With that, she hung up, leaving me listening to the dial tone and nothing more. That woman was just so irritating; how I dealt with her as my Sub, I'll never know.

"Taylor!" I yelled and he appeared almost immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to be at Elena Lincoln's in two hours. Get the Audi ready for the road in ten minutes."

"Very good, sir. Anything else?"

I shook my head and he disappeared. Taylor would be an excellent submissive - for Elena, not for me. I don't do same sex BDSM relationships like some Dom's do. Shame he wasn't into this lifestyle; I'm sure she'd enjoy him.

* * *

I arrived at Elena's ten minutes early and sighed as I gazed through the car window at the house. This place held a lot of memories for me.

"Taylor, I'll probably be a couple of hours but stay close by; I'll ring when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes, sir."

I climbed out of the car and made my way slowly towards the door. Before I could knock, the door flew open and Elena stood there, beaming at me.

"Christian! I wasn't sure if you'd actually turn up." She leant forward and kissed both my cheeks before leading me into the hallway. It was the same as I remembered it: dark wood floors, cream walls decorated with tasteful art and soft lightening.

"Of course, Elena. I said I would be. So, where is this amazing Sub of yours?"

Elena grinned again. "She's right through here."

She led me into her sitting room and my gaze fell immediately upon the young woman seated on one of the two love seats. Her head was bowed, eyes fixed on her hands which were folded carefully in her lap. My inner Dom growled. _She's already perfect. Look at her position; completely submissive: no eye contact, no flinching or fidgeting and she hasn't spoken yet. Full marks, my boy. _

I analysed her carefully, my eyes running over her body. Her hair was long and curled softly around her breasts, a dark brunette; just what I required. Her skin was pale and creamy, and already I longed to feel it beneath my hands. She wore a pair of tight jeans that clung to her thighs and her magenta top accented her round, full breasts. From what little I could see of her face, it was clear she was wearing minimal makeup, proving her to be a natural beauty. _I wonder what she tastes like..._

_Shut it! _I hissed at the my Dom. _That is hardly appropriate for a first meeting! _

Elena smiled at me and gestured to the woman. "Christian, this is Anastasia. Ana, you can look up."

On command, the young woman - Anastasia - lifted her head and I reeled back as I got my first full look at her face. Her lips were full and pink and her nose was small and sweet; then I found her eyes. They were a beautiful blue, like pools of crystal clear water. I felt as if I could see all the way down to her soul and I _really _liked what I saw; she quickly stood up to shake my hand but never made complete eye contact.

"Hello, Anastasia." I saw how she grimaced slightly at the use of her full name but she didn't comment or correct me.

"Hello, sir." Her voice was soft and gentle, like a trickling stream. I felt calmed by her presence alone.

Elena nudged me slightly and I glared at her; she frowned back before turning to Anastasia. "Would you like a drink of anything?"

Anastasia smiled slightly. "Water would be fine, thank you."

Elena nodded. "Christian?"

"I'd like a glass of white wine, please."

"Of course. I'll be right back." She left Anastasia and myself alone.

"So...Anastasia," she glanced up into my eyes and then quickly away. "I assume you know why you're here."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you've been a Sub two years, correct?"

She seemed surprised but nodded anyway. "That's right, sir."

"Why did your last relationship end?" I didn't really want to know about her other relationships but these were necessary questions.

She blushed delicately but she answered me anyway. "My Dom broke our contract, sir. I didn't feel as if I could trust him after that."

I frowned down at her. "What do you mean, broke your contract?"

She lowered her eyes and became fixated with her shoes. "If it's all the same to you sir, I'd rather not talk about it."

My eyes narrowed. "Anastsia." My voice was a warning and I saw her tense immediately. "Tell me." It wasn't a question.

Finally, she lifted her head and for the first time, she met my grey eyes full on; I felt a shiver run down my spine and a twitch in my pants. She really was beautiful.

"He rented me off to another Dom...without telling me beforehand. And the other Dom had a few friends with him..."

Anger flashed through me like lightening. I may not know this girl but no Sub deserved that! It was one Sub, one Dom, unless otherwise agreed. To send her off like some cheap hooker was inexcusable.

"When you say 'a few friends', how many..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"I mean him plus two others, sir." Her voice shook as I attempted to reign in my disgust. This topic was obviously difficult for her and suddenly I felt bad for forcing her to tell me.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia." I softened my voice but she just shook her head and threw me a half smile.

"It's fine, sir."

Elena reentered the room then, laden with a tray carrying two glasses of wine and one iced water.

"Oh please, both of you sit down already. I do so hate leaving people standing around." Anastasia immediately sat down and I sunk slowly into one of the armchairs opposite her. Elena set the tray down and handed out our drinks before taking a seat herself.

"So my dear," she smiled at Anastasia but it looked a little strained. "I've heard your currently looking for a new Dom?"

"We are forward aren't we, Elena." I hissed, mortified on Anastasia's behalf. At least when I'd been discussing it with her, I had been slightly more delicate.

"Hush, Christian." Elena barely glanced at me and I knew now she was in full interview mode. Being a Domme herself, she knew what to look for in a new Sub.

I opened my answer to snap back but Anastasia beat me to it. "Really, it's okay sir." She turned to Elena. "That's right, ma'am."

"And how long ago was your last relationship?"

Anastasia did a quick sum in her head and then replied, "It was six months ago."

Elena whistled and I could understand why. Though it's true that it has been longer for me, there was never a shortage of Subs for a Dom like me; I was just very specific. However, for Subs, they had to wait for a Dom to become available but that could take months and Subs had certain needs they needed to be addressed in order to cope or purge emotions they wanted rid of. Six months was a long time to leave those neeeds unaddressed.

"You've had no offers from Doms in that time?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I had one but his needs were...um, different to mine."

Elena frowned. "Different how?" Anastasia started to squirm and I saw a flush rising in her cheeks. I already felt bad for making her tell me abour her last Dom, I wouldn't do this as well.

"It's fine, Anastasia. You don't have to answer that."

She blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

I inclined my head. "You're welcome. Now, I do have to ask: is it true you've only used a safe-word once?"

She giggled and I couldn't help the smile that cracked my lips. Her laugh was as beautiful as her face, if not more so.

"Every Dom I've met has asked me that. Yes sir, it is true. I try to avoid displeasing my Dom; besides, I'm pretty much up for anything."

_Take her! Take her now! _I was desperately trying to ignore the voice in my head but Anastasia's last comment has my Dom chomping at the bit.

"Well, I'm sure Christian loves the sound of that." Elena's snide comment broke me from my spell and I glared at her, a snarl forming on my lips. But secretly I was grateful for her input. Who knows what I would have done otherwise.

* * *

It was nine o'clock by the time Elena allowed us to leave. All I wanted was to go home and think through everything I'd learnt; I quickly rang Taylor and he promised to be outside in ten minutes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. _Please just get me home. _

"Excuse me, sir."

I opened my eyes to see Anastasia waiting to move past me to grab her coat. I reached up and took hold of her coat. "Allow me."

She blinked at me in surprised but turned around and let me help her into her coat. I lifted her heavy hair up out of her collar and as I did, I caught the scent of apples and strawberries; she smelt delicious.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered but she didn't turn around. My inner-Dom chuckled. _She's waiting for your command, boy. Don't mess this up. _For the first time tonight, I listened to him and slowly leant forward until my breath brushed against her neck. I felt her shiver and couldn't help victorious smile that spread across my face. I gently ran my lips over her spine and heard a small moan escape her mouth.

"You smell divine, Anastasia." I murmured as my tongue trailed over her skin. "I couldn't resist a taste." Her answer was another moan.

I pulled back and I saw her shoulder's slump, as if she was disappointed. _We can't have that now, can we? _

"Turn around." I ordered her and she obeyed without hesitation, her eyes lowered. "Look at me." Her head swept up and she met my gaze, her own eyes questioning and clouded with lust.

It was that look in her eyes that pushed me over the edge and I grabbed her face between my hands and pushed my mouth against hers. The kiss was rough, my tongue forcing itself between her lips and exploring her mouth. She instantly responded, parting her mouth to allow me easier access but she kept her arms by her sides; Elena had clearly briefed her about my 'touching issues'. Her lips tasted more exquisite than her skin and now, I wanted more than nothing to fuck her hard and fast, to tie her up and spank her firm arse.

I groaned against her lips. "I want you, Anastasia."

"What about the paperwork, sir? Don't we need a contract first?"

"Forget about the contract for tonight. Please, Ana."

She smiled against my mouth. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: First time Together

**A/N: WOW, so many reviews on one chapter :O THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please please pleeeeeaaaseee keep reviewing, your feedback is wanted and chrerished! To show my appreciation, I'm uploading this chapter early so I hope you enjoy :) xxx**

* * *

Taylor pulled up outside Elena's house and in one swift movement, I had Anastasia out the door and into the car. I wanted her back in my playroom as soon as physically possible.

"Step on it Taylor." I growled and immediately, Taylor accelerated, weaving in and out of traffic. Anastasia leant back into the leather seats and looked out of the window as Seattle flashed past.

"If you're having second thoughts..." I trailed off as my inner Dom started yelling inside my head. _Shut the fuck up, you idiot! Don't give her the option to run until after you've fucked her!_

Anastasia seemed startled and glanced at me with a small smile. "I'm not, sir."

I grinned darkly. "Good."

Her smile widened but then she frowned. "But sir, what about the contract? Surely we have to have one...have to discuss soft and hard limits..."

I held up a hand to silence her. "Do you object to spanking, handcuffs, riding crops, being blindfolded or have any issues with touching as you know I do?"

Her frown deepened. "Er, no..none of that is a problem."

I tugged her over the seats towards me until we were pressed up against each other. I pushed her hair back off of her face and slowly leant forward to bite her lower lip; she groaned loudly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." I whispered and kissed her hard, pulling her onto my lap. She squirmed slightly, rubbing herself against my growing erection and I groaned into her mouth. God, I wanted her!

* * *

We arrived at Escala just in time; I was itching to get her in my playroom by this point and no amount of heavy petting would satisfy my need. I wanted to tie her up and bury myself inside her.

Grabbing her hand, I practically dragged the girl into the elevator and stabbed at the button so hard it jammed and I had to coax it back out. But that wasn't the worst bit. Just as the elevator started to glide upwards, I felt this charge burst into life between me and Anastasia. It was a pulsing current that seemed to attach my body to hers...well, certain parts of our bodies, at least.

I glanced down at her out of the corner of my eye and caught her watching me with a needy look in her eyes; she could feel it too. I smiled darkly at her and ran my hand slowly down her back until I reached her tight backside. I needed it softly for a moment and heard a moan slip from between her lips; I brought my hand down sharply on her backside and she gasped, her body tensing. I did this twice more before the doors slid open and we were home.

I led her quickly to the playroom, not bothering with the grand tour. I was barely hanging on, I needed her in there now. We arrived outside the room and I placed the key in her hand.

"Normally, I'd show you around the room but right now, I just want you in there. I'll be back in five minutes; I expect you to be ready and waiting for me." I left her there and strode off towards my room.

I stripped off quickly, leaving my clothes dumped on the floor; they could be sorted out later. I opened my drawers and grabbed my Dom jeans: soft, supple denim; faded and ripped right the way across. I pulled them on without underwear and left the top button undone.

_Go teach her a lesson, boy._ The command of my inner Dom was all I needed to leave my bedroom and hurry towards my playroom. The door was shut when I arrived but as I tried the handle, I found it unlocked and smiled; this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Ana's POV: **

I was nervous; there was no denying that. But then, I always was with new Dom. I didn't know what Mr Grey was like, I didn't know what to expect. Would leave pink or black and blue? Teased and frustrated or fucked and shattered? I just didn't know.

Still, my unanswered questions didn't stop me from opening the playroom door and stepping inside.

"Holy shit!" I muttered softly to myself as I looked around the room. It was by far the best playroom I'd ever seen. The wood was dark and full of BDSM toys and trinkets. Whips and canes of all different sizes hung on the walls, followed by floggers and riding crops. A large bed dominated the room, its frame dark and silk sheets the colour of blood. There was no duvet, only cushions and the sheet. Obviously not for sleeping.

I wanted to keep looking but I could hear Mr Grey's distant footsteps approaching. I quickly stripped off until I was only in my lilac silk panties and then took my position by the door, knees spread wide and arms resting lightly on my legs; my head was bowed.

I heard the door swing open and suddenly Mr Grey's bare feet appeared in my line of vision. I could just see what he was wearing and had to hold back a groan: ripped denim jeans, faded and soft. I wanted them off.

_No, Ana! _a voice shouted inside my head. _You don't 'want', you accept. You're job is to please him, nothing else. _That was true.

"You are a mighty fine sight, Anastasia." Mr Grey's voice pulled me back into the here and now, and I blushed.

"Thank you, sir." I murmured, keeping my head lowered.

"Look at me." I didn't hesitate in raising my head. I met his grey eyes straight on and felt myself melt. His gaze was smouldering and dark, full of lust; I felt my muscles clench in response.

"Stand up." He ordered and I did, rising as gracefully as possible.

"Turn around." I did and I felt his hands run through my hair, pulling it back off of my shoulders. His fingers lingered on my throat and I hummed gently in appreciation; I heard him chuckle at my response.

He quickly braided my hair, something other Dom's had done in the past: it was good for control. Suddenly, his lips were on my neck, his tongue trailing over the top of my spine and along my hairline; I whimpered.

"Hush." He muttered, tugging on my braid. "You're not to make a sound, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He breathed and his hands slowly moved from my hair to my shoulders and then around to my breasts. His long fingers kneaded them, tugging on my nipples so that they elongated beneath his touch; I arched my back, pushing them against his hands.

"Come with me." He whispered and, taking my hand, he led me over to the large bed. "Bend over."

I obeyed immediately, flattening my hands against the mattress. His hands ran down my back to my backside and he began to caress me gently, his fingers spreading across my cheeks.

"I'm going to spank you, Anastasia. But first..." he moved away for a moment but I didn't dare glance behind me to see what he was doing. I could hear drawers opening and closing and then suddenly, he was back with me. "Stay still."

His hands slipped down to my sex and he slipped one finger inside me. "So ready, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, sir." I groaned, revelling the feeling as he swirled his finger and fighting the urge to moan. I wasn't allowed to make a sound.

"Good." He crooned and he withdrew his finger; I tried not to slump in disappointment. But then I gasped as I felt him gently push first one metal ball and then another inside me. I had used these before but I would never get used to them. They rubbed together and massaged me internally and I couldn't help the moan that passed escaped my lips.

"Oh, Anastasia." Mr Grey's voice sounded disappointed and I instantly felt upset with myself. It was my job to please him "You made a noise when I told you not to...what shall we do about that, hmm?"

I knew what I had to say. "Punish me, sir."

I could practically hear him smiling. "Well, if you insist..."

I felt his hands return to stroking me when his hand came down hard against my behind; I gasped softly.

"I was going to use this to spank you, Anastasia." He slapped my butt again. "But now you need to be taught a lesson. So, I'm going to use something else. Oh, and you're not allowed to cum."

I gritted my teeth. That was uncalled for. It was cruel to make me hold onto the edge no matter how much I wanted to let go. But I had to obey him.

He smacked me again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You may count if you wish."

There was a pause where I didn't move and he didn't say anything. I had just began to think he'd left when the bite of a paddle smacked across my behind. The movement jolted the balls inside me, assaulting my senses with both pleasure and pain and I felt my muscles clench deliciously.

"One." I whispered.

He struck me again across the other cheek and then one more just below my behind, striking my sex just slightly; it was both enjoyable and torturous. The perfect punishment and all the while the balls caressed me from the inside.

We continued like this until I counted out 25 strikes and by this time, I was panting as I fought against the urge to cum wildly. I needed relief and soon.

"Well done, Anastasia. Stay still now." I froze and felt him remove the balls one by one, soothing the slight ache they'd caused as they jolted inside me. My behind was stinging and, I suspected, bright pink. "You're cheeks are a beautiful colour." His voice was deeper now, breathless and heated. "Lay down on you back, legs spread."

I crawled onto the sheets and lay flat, staring at the ceiling. His fingers quickly slipped my panties off - I hadn't realised that they were still on - before handcuffing my ankles to each bedpost, leaving me exposed and vulnerable; he did the same to my hands. Finally, he slipped a blindfold over my eyes, plunging me into darkness.

"Since you did so well, I think you should be rewarded." He murmured into my ear and his hot breath raised goosebumps on my body. I felt the bed shift as he moved and suddenly, I felt something being trailed down my chest, towards my belly. "What you feel is a riding crop, Anastasia. I'm going to use this to make you cum, then I'm going to fuck you hard. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." I groaned, begging for relief.

The crop continued down, over my belly and towards the apex of my thighs. He flicked it against my skin as he moved south, making me jolt and gasp. And then he was there, trailing the crop over my clit; I whimpered.

"Beg me, Anastasia." He growled, his voice feral.

"Oh, please, sir!" I panted, attempting to tilt my hips so I could get some friction between my skin and the riding crop. But he wasn't having any of it.

"Please what?" oh god, he really was enjoying this.

"Please sir, let me cum!" I cried, near tears as I begged.

He flicked the crop down against my clit and I cried out as the bite sent waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

"You belong to me now, Anastasia. You understand me? You. Are. Mine." He flicked the crop once more and I finally let go, exploding into a glorious orgasm that had me calling his name as I writhed against the silk, tugging on my bonds.

But he wasn't finished with me. Just as I was coming down from my euphoria, he plunged into me, filling me and stretching me; I cried out again as he pulled out and then slammed back into me. His movement was unfaltering, rough and fast and I felt myself rising again.

"Let go, Anastasia." He growled and that was all it took to send me flying over the edge again, my scream echoing off of the walls of the playroom. I felt him find his own release as he groaned loudly and collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for air.

_Oh, Ana..._ I thought to myself as I panted beneath my new Dom. _What have you gotten yourself into?_


	3. Chapter 3: Contract To Be Signed

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can't believe how many reviews this story has received and all so positive. I am planning to update every few days but since it's Christmas, the chapter after this may be a little late. Please forgive me but the next one will be up asap. Pleeeeeeeeaaasseee keep reviewing, I appreciate it so much! Thank yoooouuu :) xxx**

* * *

**Christian's POV **

I stood beneath the shower faucet, letting the hot water thaw my aching muscles. I'd showed Anastasia to the guest room to rest and rejuvenate, giving me the time to think things over. I'd just fucked Anastasia _without _securing a contract first or finding out if she was on some sort of birth control - I had just assumed, being a Sub, she would be on something...I'd have to ask her later. More importantly though, I _really _wanted Anastasia as my Sub. Something about her, I don't know what, drew me to her; the pull was irresistible. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist before heading back into my room. I came to quick stop however, when I saw a certain young woman standing uncertainly in the doorway, wearing nothing but a robe.

"Can I help you, Anastasia?" I asked and I realised my voice was cooler than I'd meant it to be; it was mainly because no one but myself and Gail came into my room but also because I didn't like being taken by surprise.

She immediately looked down at her hands, unable to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just...you locked the playroom door and I left my clothes in there..."

I didn't soften. "The key is on the bedside cabinet." I gestured to the bed and she quickly scurried over to get it. "Return it when you're done."

She nodded once. "Yes, sir. S-sorry, sir." She practically ran from the room.

I sighed and shook my head before proceeding to get dressed, pulling on a pair of black Calvin Klein's, a pair of grey suit trousers and a white Cashmere jumper; I left my feet bare.

There was a timid knock on the door just as I was putting on my watch and I glanced over my shoulder to see a fully-dressed Anastasia clutching at the playroom key in a white-knuckled grasp. _Shame she's dressed..._my inner Dom mused. _She looked so much better naked and bent over..._

"The k-key, sir?" she stuttered quietly.

"Put it back where you found it." I muttered, returning my attention to the watch.

"Yes, sir." I heard her shuffle through the room and lay the key down but when I looked up again, she was gone. I sighed again and headed to the kitchen.

I found Anastasia perched at the island, chatting openly with Gail but the second I pulled my chair out, she trailed off and turned her gaze to her fingertips.

I touched her shoulder gently and she glanced up at me in surprise. "You don't have to stop talking on my account, Anastasia."

She didn't reply but only watched me with apprehension in her eyes. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her cheek and smiled at her. "Don't be afraid of me, Ana. I want this to work."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?" she asked, her voice high. "You want me to be your Sub?"

I nodded. "Yes, Anastasia. I do."

A massive smile split her face. "Well," she breathed, her eyes shining. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

Two hours later, we had been through the contract, revised the soft and hard limits, though I was surprised to find that the only things Anastasia objected to was fisting of any sort and genital clamps - though she was fine with nipple clamps; our hard limits matched completely. **(A/N: the contract is exactly the same as the one in the book so if you want to see it, look in FSOG because I'm not typing it out :P) **I then presented her with the NDA papers and she looked up at me, shocked.

"What are you going to do to me that requires a non-disclosure agreement?" for the first time, she sounded scared.

I tried to smile reassuringly. "It's more for my protection, Anastasia; my lawyer insists on it."

"Protection? Protection from what? From me?" her eyes were wide.

I shrugged. "In a sense. I am a very rich, very famous man, Anastasia. Should you have been set up by someone else or perhaps hold a grudge against me, you could report my private life to any paper and my reputation would be shattered in a second. This is to prevent that from happening. If you have no ulterior motive, you should have no problem signing it."

She frowned. "I don't want to be shackled, Mr Grey. Why should I agree to have my right of free speech undermined?"

"A valid point, Anastasia but irrelevant. If you wish to be my Sub, you have to sign the NDA."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Do all normal rules still apply if I sign this? Can I still leave if I feel I have to?"

I nodded fervently, desperate for her to agree and officially become my Sub. "Of course. This doesn't affect our contract in any way; you can still leave at any time. The NDA just prevents you from discussing our relationship with other people."

"Fine." She grumbled, leaning forward and signing the NDA in a flourish.

"Nice doing business with you, Miss Steele." I grinned at her.

She laughed and her smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. "Right back at you, sir."

My smile widened at her laugh and I quickly handed her one of the copies of the NDA and packed the rest away to be filed later. "So, I'll see you here on Friday?" that seemed like forever but it wasn't really; only five days.

"Yes, sir." She glanced down at her phone. "I really need to be going, sir. My roommate will be worried sick."

"Of course." I replied quickly, not wanting to make her late though I would have liked nothing more than to take her back into my playroom. "Where do you live?"

"Pike Place Market." She answered and I nodded, stepping into my shoes and heading for the front door. **(A/N: Yes, this is set after she's graduated from university and is working at SIP. Don't moan about me changing when they meet, it's all part of the plot so just trust me) **

"I'll take you home now. Do you have a car?"

She seemed to bristle. "Of course I do! But Elena picked me up so it's still at home."

I raised an eyebrow. "Elena?"

She blinked at me, confused. "Sir?"

"Why is she Elena and not Mrs Lincoln?"

Anastasia shrugged. "Because she is not my Dom."

"You called her 'ma'am' before. And you called me 'sir' straight away." I pointed out.

"I was being polite. Why does it matter?"

I shook my head. "I was just curious. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

I pulled up outside of Anastasia's apartment and she seemed to be slouched slow in her seat, as if reluctant to leave.

"What do I tell my roommate?" she whispered but she didn't turn to look at me.

I frowned. "What do you normally say when you're with your Dom?"

"I tell her he's my new boyfriend and I'm staying at his over the weekend. But I don't know what I can and can't say now, since I've had to sign that NDA." She said the last part like it was a dirty word.

"Just tell her I'm the new boyfriend." I growled; her attitude to the NDA was starting to get on my nerves. _Put a cane to her! She wouldn't have an attitude then! _It was tempting.

Before I could make a decision however, Anastasia let out a squeal and leapt out of the car, running towards a couple who had just exited the building. She threw herself into the arms of a young woman first - a very attractive young woman at that; I assumed it was the roommate. But then she released the woman and wrapped her arms around the man who was standing slightly to the side. I watched as he hugged her back tightly and the look of content on his face had me gnashing my teeth; he clearly felt something for Anastasia.

I climbed out of the car and headed towards the trio, arriving just as the young man released Anastasia. He spotted me standing behind her and his expression instantly went frosty; the woman's mouth dropped open in shock. Noticing their reactions, Anastasia glanced back at me and immediately took a small step away from the man.

"Christian," she murmured and I was momentarily distracted by how my name sounded coming out of her mouth. "This is my roommate, Katherine Kavanagh and my good friend, Jose Rodriquez. Jose, Kate: this is Christian Grey, my...umm..."

"Her boyfriend." I finished for her, wrapping my arm tightly around her shoulders; I saw her wince slightly at my grip but I didn't release her. I was beyond mad.

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she turned on Anastasia. "You didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend!"

"We've been keeping it quiet." I lied smoothly, shrugging my shoulders. "You know, just in case it went wrong."

Katherine raised her delicate eyebrows. "So how long has this been going on?" her tone was accusatory.

"About three weeks." I answered and pretended to be appropriately ashamed for keeping the 'relationship' quiet.

"Three weeks!" the woman shrieked, her voice laced with fury. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know." Anastasia replied and it was obvious she was dreading the discussion to come. "Can we talk about it upstairs though, instead of on the street?"

Katherine glanced at me. "Just us or..."

I gave her a tight smile. "I'm not staying. I just wanted to meet Anastasia's _friends_." I stressed the last word and my gaze slide to Jose; he glared but turned his attention away from me to address the two girls.

"I've got to be heading back. I'll call sometime during the week, okay?"

Katherine nodded. "Sounds great. See ya, Jose." The boy left and Katherine turned to the door. "I'll see you upstairs, Ana." She threw me one more keen look before disappearing inside. As soon as she was inside, I rounded on my Sub.

"What the fuck was that!?" I snarled, removing my arm from her shoulder and glaring down at her.

"What?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh, don't give me that!" my voice was rising in anger. "You know exactly what!"

She frowned. "Sir, I really don't under-"

I cut her off. "Then allow me to enlighten you. Who the hell do you think you are to leave mid-conversation with me so that you can throw yourself into the arms of another man!? Are you trying to humilate me? Make me jealous?"

"No, I-"

"No!? Then what the fuck did you think you were playing at, Anastasia!?"

"Jose is a friend and I haven't seen him in a while; I was excited to run into him after all this time." She muttered sullenly; her attitude just made me angrier.

"Oh, I could see just how _excited_ you were; that was impossible to miss. Jesus, two seconds you've been my Sub and already you're proving to be a mistake!"

She recoiled like I'd slapped her and her eyes were full of hurt pride. But I didn't care. She had embarressed me and she had to pay the conscequences for her actions. "You are mine now, Anastasia and you will do as you're told. As if clutching at some other man wasn't enough, you couldn't even introduce me properly. Do I embarress you, Anastasia?"

"No, sir." She whispered.

"Well, you embaress me!" I spat and her eyes flashed with hurt again. "You are not to see that man again, do I make myself clear? I do not want you meeting him, calling him or contacting him in any way."

She gaped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Anastasia. You are not to see or talk to him again." I don't know why I thought she'd agree to that. Maybe because she'd seemed so meek and submissive to me. Maybe beause she was always so 'yes sir, no sir". Whatever I had thought, I'd been wrong.

Something snapped in Anastasia's eyes and when she replied, her voice was full of venom. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Christian?" she hissed and I was taken aback by her use of my first name; I was supposed to be 'Mr Grey'.

"Don't take that tone with -" I began to reprimand her but this time, she cut me off.

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want!" she yelled, suddenly seeming to morph in front of my eyes from this quiet little girl to this fiery young woman who had been pushed too far. "At this current moment in time, I am not your Sub and I am not going to put up with your jealous bullshit! Jose is my friend and I apologise if I upset you but you are not going to tell me who I can and can't talk to!"

"Anastasia, you will obey me!" I shouted, trying to push her back into her Sub mode.

"From Friday to Sunday, yes. But not here and now! And I may be your Sub but I am not your fucking slave; you will do well to remember that. You are not my father and therefore, you do not get to make my decisions for me!"

"I don't want you talking to him." I growled. "I forbid you, as you Dom, from talking to him!"

She glared at me, her hands clenched and her eyes full of angry tears. "Then you are not my Dom." Her voice was flat.

I took a step back, shocked. "What?"

"If you are going to tell me who my friends are and act more like a fucking tyrant than the guy I'm having sex with, I don't want you as my Dom. I've been here before and it went too far and people got hurt; I'm not going to make the same mistake again. It's your choice, Christian." Her voice stayed at a monotone but the expression in her eyes was sincere. She meant every word and I couldn't reply; she'd hit me at the core.

When she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer, she sighed like she was suddenly tired and holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I'll give you a few days to decide what type of Dom...scratch that - what type of man you want to be. Goodbye, Christian." She turned her back on me and swept into the building without glancing back once.

I stood on the pavement, staring at the place she'd just been. My thoughts were jumbled as one but one thing came to the front my mind that had me running for my car. The image of a small boy, curled up and crying as he tries to wake his unconscious mother. I spoke the same words that boy had spoken so many years ago.

"Don't leave me."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**First of all, I apologise to everyone who mistakes this for a new chapter as it is not. It would seem there are a few issues I need to clear up with some readers and rather than answer the same question four times, this will be easier.**

**1) Elena's role in the story. Let me make it perfectly clear right from the start that Elena is not Ana's pimp, sister, mother, employer, past Domme or any other variation. While there is a link between the two women, it will not be released until a later chapter so I would advise any reader to forget about her for now.**

**2) Ana's mood swings, personality changes and submitting. Ana is a young woman who has just been told she is not allowed to contact one of her best friends - who wouldn't lose their temper? Yes, perhaps she should have been more respectful to her new Dom and negotiated instead of telling him where to go but, when your pride and feelings are hurt, you do not stop to consider your place in the relationship. Not only this but please remember that it was Ana's "smart mouth" that drew Christian in the first place. It was also a request by a reader that Ana has some of her old spark, otherwise "Ana the Sub" becomes a living doormat and the story dies. Her reaction to both the NDA and Christian trying to control things OUTSIDE of the contract, as Ana hints in the story, can be explained by past events but I am not going to ruin this now. You will have to wait and see. Please keep in mind that this Ana is NOT the original Ana but MY version of Ana and so is moulded in a different way. Ana is the perfect Sub when it is time for her to be but not so much when she's on her own ground. I apologise to those who do not like this or did not like her personality shift but that's how she might be. Christian had mood swings constantly; now Ana has her own shades of fucked up.**

**3) The way Christian is acting towards and around Ana. Christian has been bewitched by Ana, just as he was in the book. For now, it is her past success as a Sub that has his attention but things may change. As for referring to himself as her boyfriend, he does not see himself that way - it was shaped around the way he was described to Ray in the first book and it is what Ana has always told Kate in regards to her Doms. Does he want more? At this current moment in time, no he does not - "more" is not in his vocabulary, at least for now. He is possessive of his Subs while they are with him (that has always been clear in the trilogy). He is reacting to her in new ways but even he is unable to comprehend why, just as he was in the first book; Ana is equally as confused. Once again, he - like some of the readers - was shocked by Ana's reaction and rest assured that she will pay for it. However, he is a lost little boy and needs to be taught what he can and can't do. He will learn her back story soon enough and all will become clear.**

**I hope this answers any questions and if you have more, feel free to PM me. However, please keep in mind that this is my own version and is fiction. I do want constructive criticism as it helps with tidying up the story but I do not want PMs telling me that you don't like the story. If that is the case, don't read it. I will update again the day after Boxing Day (27th). Thank you all so so so much for the reviews, please keep them coming :) I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**IceWolfHowling xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

******A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for your comments about the last a/n, it was very sweet of you all :) Here is the next chapter xx _WARNING: CONTAINS A DETAILED PUNISHING AND MAY CONTAIN CONTENT SOME READERS FIND DISTRESSING. ALSO, THE MAN DESCRIBED IN THE FLASHBACK IS NOT RAY BUT A CHARACTER I HAVE INVENTED SO DON'T GET CONFUSED. Other than that, enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I shut my apartment door and leant up against it, rubbing at my neck as I fought against the stress my "other" life caused. Honestly though, who did he think he was? He was _not_ entitled to tell me who I could and couldn't see! He was my Dom...well, I didn't even know if he was that anymore.

_You're in for it now, Ana! Just wait until you see him again!_

I was. I knew that. But I wouldn't regret what I'd said; I had meant it all. He didn't get to tell me who my friends were. I was tempted to call Jose now out of spite but I wouldn't. There was no point in making the situation worse.

"Ana!" I looked up to see Kate standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms folded and foot tapping; her expression was one I had been dreading: it was the Katherine-Kavanagh-Inquisition. And I was in the firing line. "You had better start talking."

I sighed and walked past her into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for the chilling white wine bottle, helping myself to a large glass before turning to face Kate. "What do you want to know?"

Her eyebrows lifted and for a moment, she seemed stumped as if she was surprised that I'd give her free reign on questions. But she was back on form in seconds. "Where did you meet him?"

I shrugged and took a sip of wine to give thinking time. "In a bar."

Kate frowned. "What bar?"

"I dunno, a bar. Somewhere in Seattle - I didn't memorise the place."

Kate cocked her head to the side. "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not." I replied, leaning back against the fridge. "I just don't like stupid questions."

Kate rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of wine. "Have you slept with him yet?"

I blushed and looked away; she burst out laughing.

"Don't be so bashful, Ana. Is he good?"

I figured this wouldn't be affect the NDA. "He's the best I've had."

Kate grinned and jumped up onto the island, perching on the edge as she sipped her wine. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Hours later, I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating my fate. I was in for it when I next saw Christian; I knew I was. Yeah, I'd made a good point and said what I really thought for the first time in two years but that made no difference here or there. The bottom line was I would pay for it.

I just torturing myself with how he would punish me when my phone chirped. I'd glanced over and grabbed my phone; who would be texting me at this hour? I had to let my eyes adjust to the light and then I saw a text that made my eyes pop from my skull.

**Christian: I'm sorry.**

Christian _Grey_ was apologising? The almighty Dom who had ripped me a new one not 24 hours ago? It couldn't be possible. But it was. And I had to reply.

**Ana: You're sorry? For what?**

The reply was immediate.

**Christian: You know what for, Anastasia. Don't milk this.**

**Ana: I wasn't planning on it. I'm just shocked _you__'re_ apologising. Doms don't usually say sorry to their Subs.**

**Christian: And Subs don't normally dismiss their Doms in the manner you dismissed me.**

**Ana: I'm going to pay for that, aren't I?**

**Christian: Yes. You most definately are.**

**Ana: I'm not sorry.**

**Christian: You will be. I expect to see you at seven sharp, Anastasia. Goodnight.**

My heart skipped a beat.

**Ana: Goodnight, sir.**

He was planning something...and I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur as my mind focused only on what Friday would bring. What was he going to do to me? Should I run for it? Would he pursue me if I did? I was his Sub now after all...I had signed the contract _and _the NDA...but the contract wasn't legally binding...he couldn't make me stay...

_Oh, who are you kidding, Ana? _my inner voice snarled. _You'll never leave that man, no matter what he does to you. You _need_ him and you know it - how else would you cope?_

Unfortunately, that was true. I needed a good Dom, if not Christian himself. He gave me what I needed to function, as fucked up as that is. Then again, you had to be fucked up to be in this game in the first place.

"Kate!" I screamed, and she came running through the door holding a knife, yelling a garbled war cry. However, she skidded to a stop when she saw me standing in my underwear, surrounded by clothes and near tears.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled at me, throwing the knife on the bed as she glared at me. "I thought you were being murdered!"

"So you thought you would come and save me," I bent down and picked up the knife so she could see it clearly. "with a butter knife?"

Kate stuck her tongue out at me. "I didn't have time to grab anything because I thought you were in here with a serial killer!"

I gestured to myself. "Well, as you can see, I am very much alive but I won't be much longer if you don't help me pick out a decent outfit!"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Special occasion?" she asked as she moved towards my wardrobe.

I shrugged. "I'm seeing C-Christian tonight." I stumbled over his first name as I was used to calling my Doms "sir" or by their last names; it was disrespectful to call him by anything else unless he requested it.

"So, I won't be seeing you this weekend?" she pulled out a short blue dress that had no back and a plunging neckline. It was soft and would make my eyes pop.

"No, not until Sunday." I told her as I went to pull the dress on.

"Ana!" she grabbed my arm and for a second, I thought something was seriously wrong but then she laughed and gestured to me. "You can't wear a bra with that dress."

Oh. I shrugged, turned my back to her and stripped off my bra, pulling the dress quickly over my head. I turned back to her when I was covered and she whistled softly.

"You look gorgeous!" she fluffed my hair out around my face and brushed some lip gloss over my lips. "You'll knock him dead."

_More like the other way around, eh?_

I ignored the voice in my head and smiled brightly at Kate. "I sure hope so."

"You seem really attached to him, babe. Don't get in too deep too fast, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't bother to tell her how it was already too late for that.

Before long, I was in my car on the way to Escala. My heart was in my throat as I thought about what he said the other night; I was going to pay for what I'd said. I wasn't sorry for saying it...but I wasn't looking forward to paying the consequences.

I pulled up in the parking lot - Mr Grey had given me the codes when I sighed the contract. I was about to get out when my entire body froze. Leaning up against the Audi R8 was my Dom. He was watching me, his expression impassive but even from this distance, I could see the anger lurking in the depths of his grey eyes.

Gulping, I climbed slowly from my car, keeping my gaze locked on him; his expression never changed. I ducked my head.

"Good evening, sir." My voice was muted and low and I was afraid to look up into his eyes.

"So I'm 'sir' again, am I?" his voice was low and menacing; I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"From Friday to Sunday, sir." I had tried for a little humour to dispel the tension between us but it seemed to have the opposite effect. When he next spoke, his voice radiated anger.

"Ah yes. My Sub from Friday to Sunday and not my fucking slave." I opened my mouth to reply but he wasn't finished. "You had no right to speak to me in that manner, Anastasia. While I will grudgingly admit that I _may_have overstepped since you had only just become my Sub, you will _always _treat me with respect and not like a dog you can scold at will. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." I murmured meekly, eyes fixed on my shoes.

"Good." He straightened up and headed off towards the elevator; I hurried after him. "You understand I cannot let this type of behaviour slip? You will have to be punished."

"I know, sir."

"I suggest it is done sooner rather than later. So I'm taking you straight to the playroom." He was completely seperated to what he was saying, his face dead and voice a monotone. But all I had to do was glance up into his eyes to see the fury building the higher the elevator went. He was wound up so tight and it was impossible to get through to him right now. So I simply stood there silently, eyes downcast and head bent. I would take my punishment in silence and I would learn my lesson to please him. It was the only thing I could do.

We entered his apartment and he took my hand, tugging me straight towards the door that concealed his dungeon; I reluctantly followed him. Yeah, punishment was a part of my life - pain and pleasure ruled and it was what I needed - but that didn't mean I wouldn't avoid the punishment side if I could. The whole point was to please your Dom and forcing him into teaching you a lesson was never a good idea.

He opened the door and pulled me inside, shutting it behind us. He said nothing but led me over to large oak table that I hadn't noticed that first time I was here. The wood was dark and oiled, the legs beautifully carved. And it was where my punishment was going to take place.

"Turn around." Mr Grey ordered and I immediately obeyed, settling into Sub mode. He trailed his fingertips down my bare skin until he reached the bottom of the dress. He continued down until his fingers were at the hem and in one swift movement, he tugged the dress over my head and tossed it aside, leaving me in only my panties and high heels.

He didn't pause but tugged down my panties as well and balanced me as I stepped out of them. Then he told me to bend of the table with my chest and torso flat against the wood; I obliged without a word. He seemed to pause a moment and then he was at my ankles, using two sets of handcuffs to tie my legs to the table. The metal dug into my skin but I refused to wince and make this worse than it needed to be. But now, I was scared. I couldn't move away.

"Why are you being punished?" he asked me quietly as he finished cuffing my left ankle.

"Because I was rude to you." I replied, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No, sir."

He stood up and I heard him shuffling somewhere behind me. "You're going to receive ten lashes, Anastasia. You don't have to count." Oh, great. Lashes with what? A cane? A whip? A flogger? "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

I heard him take a step back and for a moment, everything was still. And then the blow came. It was like fire streaking across my backside, the bite hot and painful. I had meant to take my punishment in silence but the force of the blow made me cry out in pain. And suddenly, I realise what he was using: it was his belt.

A second blow came on the same spot. The pain was worse as my sensitive skin screamed against the metal buckle that struck me. My cry was louder and tears formed in my eyes.

Suddenly I wasn't in the playroom but a child again, hiding under my covers in my room. I was seven years old. Voices were shouting downstairs and I was scared, my heart thudding in my chest and blood roaring in my ears. He had found the smashed vase and he knew it was me who had broken it.

_"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, ANASTASIA!" _the voice was one I wanted to ignore but I could never forget it, never block it out. It was a voice that meant pain. I curled up smaller, wrapping the duvet around me like a cacoon. Maybe he wouldn't find me if I just stayed here. But of course, he found me.

My bedroom door flew open and he stormed into the room, his face purple with rage. His piggy little eyes settled on me and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, dragging me off of my bed and out the room.

I was yanked down the stairs, my body thumping painfully against each step as I fought to wrestle my hair free of his grip. But he was much stronger then I was and everytime I scrabbled at his hands, he just yanked on my hair harder.

_"YOU'RE LITTLE BRAT WAS HIDING UPSTAIRS. KNEW SHE WAS IN TROUBLE, EH? GOTTA TEACH HER A LESSON NOW." _He bellowed and the words rang through my head loud and clear; I sobbed loudly.

_"No...please..." _I begged but he wasn't listening. He never listened.

He threw me onto the sofa and held me down as he tugged his belt off; my heart was pumping so fast, I thought it'd burst right out of my chest.

_"Mommy!" _I cried, searching for her and seeing her slumped at the table, a bottle of something nasty sitting in front of her. _"Mommy, please don't let him!" _she didn't even flinch at my sobs.

_"Your mommy can't help you now, you little bitch!" _he hissed and then he brough the belt down on me...

I was jolted back into the present by the next blow of the belt buckle but now I was fighting, my cries loud and unrelenting. Please, please, he needed to stop. Mommy, please save me this time.

But my mommy wasn't here so I screamed, "RED!"

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"RED!"

I froze, my arm lifted to bring the belt back down on her now flushed skin. She had safe-worded; why? But then I saw her properly.

Anastasia was sobbing uncontrollably, her hands clutching at her hair. Her entire body was shaking with the force of her tears. She looked...broken.

Dropping the belt, I bent down and quickly unlocked her shackles, freeing her from the table. The second she was free, she threw herself around the table and backed into a corner of the room where she collapsed to the floor, her chest heaving. My heart was breaking for her and I felt my own eyes well up as I approached her slowly, the way you'd approach a wild animal.

"Anastasia?" she gasped at my voice and her head flew up, her eyes meeting mine; it was like she'd forgotten I was there. But her gaze was distant, like she was seeing something other than me. Her tears were streaking down her face, her makeup washing down her cheeks in muddy lines. I couldn't bear to stand there and watch her hurt like this.

I stepped over to her and pulled her into my arms. She resisted at first, maybe afraid I was going to hurt her but when she realised I was only trying to help, she allowed me to pull her onto my lap and she sobbed into my neck. I tried to sooth her by stroking her hair and back, whispering conforting words into her ear. Slowly, she started to calm, her sobs becoming quieter until she was merely sniffling.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." I murmured, pressing my lips to her hair as she clutched at me. I felt uncomfortable with the way she was positioned on me, leaning against my chest but I had to ignore it, for her sake. She needed me. "Ana, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and hiccuped quietly. "B-belts...hard l-limit."

I nodded and sighed; I wish she'd told me that sooner, we could have avoided this. "What happened, sweetheart?" the endearment slipped out before I had a chance to stop it but it felt right to say it. "Why are you so upset? Ana, please, help me understand."

She only shook her head again. I leant back and lifted her head so I could look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was marked with tear streaks and makeup...but she was still beautiful. And my heart was aching for her. "Ana...please, baby...please, tell me."

She stared into my eyes, her own blue ones unsure and hesitant. She needed to trust me - hell, I _wanted_ her to trust me. I wasn't sure why it was so important but I felt like I needed her, needed to understand.

Finally, she nodded. "Okay..." she whispered. "I'll tell you."


	6. Chapter 5: Ana's Fifty Shades

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I love you all so much :) My updates are going to become more regular no. And I'll be posting the new updates every friday night from now on so keep an eye out :) please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) **

* * *

**Christian's POV: **

I carried a shaking Ana into my bedroom and set her down on the bed. Quickly heading into the bathroom, I grabbed a robe and a tub of cooling gel before heading back to her. My heart broke when I saw her. She was sitting exactly where I'd left her, naked with her arms wrapped around her torso like a shield. She rocked back and forth, her eyes unseeing as the tears swept down her cheeks. I had never expected this reaction to a simple punishment; she'd been fine with the paddle. So what was it about a belt that had pushed her so far over the edge?

I crouched down on the floor in front of her but she didn't even seem to notice me. Moving slowly so not to startle her, I unclasped her heels, gently removing each one and tossing them aside. I gently rubbed the marks the straps had made, trying to sooth her but her expression remained blank.

"Ana?" I murmured, trying to get her to look at me. "Baby, can you lie on your front for me?"

She said nothing but she still obeyed, her inner Sub clearly running on auto-pilot. I took the tub of gel and gently began to massage it into her pink and slightly bruised behind; I had been rougher than I thought. I internally berated myself for hurting her.

_You are a Dom, boy! _my inner Dom snarled at me. _She disobeyed and was punished for it; that's how this works, you know that!_

That might be true but I also knew the guidelines and the most important one of all: never punish in anger. You punish to control and mold your Sub but you do not aim to harm her, at least not permenantly. I had been lucky tonight that the belt had not cut her; I would have to be more careful from now on.

When I was done, I asked her to sit back up and when she did, I wrapped the robe around her shoulders, covering her and allowing her some modesty. Her eyes flickered up for a moment and she gave me an almost smile before her gaze went distant again and she slipped back into whatever dark place she had been. But I couldn't allow that. I needed her to talk to me and explain what was going on.

"Ana, look at me." I command softly and her head automatically lifted so her gaze could meet mine. She looked broken...she looked like I had when I was younger. Frightened, lost and untrusting. "Ana, please talk to me."

"What would you like me to say, sir?" her voice was distant and robotic; I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling in frustration.

"Enough of the 'sir', Anastasia." My voice was harsher than I had meant it to be and I immediately softened my tone. "Just talk to me; you said you would. What is wrong?"

Tears welled up in her eyes again and sob wrenched itself from her chest. I pulled her onto my lap, rocking her gently to and fro. Being this close to her felt strange - I was never particually personal with my Subs - but something inside me couldn't just stand back and watch her cry.

"Easy, Ana...easy." I whispered, my lips pressed against her hair. "Calm down, sweetheart. I just need to know what's wrong."

"I k-know." She stuttered back, her tears falling onto my neck. "It's j-just...hard."

I held her closer to me, my grip tightening around her. "Take your time, Ana. I'm not going anywhere."

She continued to sob for a while longer and I just held her in silence, stroking her back and giving her the time she needed to prepare herself. I knew from my own experience that discussing painful memories was one of the hardest things a person had to do. Going back into them, reliving whatever awful experience that they had gone through...it was something I wouldn't wish on anyone. But unfortunately, I had to ask her to do this. I had to know what was wrong.

When her sobs relaxed again, I pulled back from her slightly and smiled gently down at her. "You ready?"

She blinked up at me, her big blue eyes full of fright. Her lower lip quivered and that's when I realised what I had to do to get her to open up to me. I leant down slowly, keeping my eyes on hers, cautioning her. I brushed my lips tenderly against her, the sweetest kiss I had ever given a woman. She gasped against my lips but I didn't take advantage. I just pressed my mouth against hers, breathing her in for a moment; the world appeared to stand still, like only she and I existed.

I pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ears; I wanted to see her face clearly. "Trust me?" I whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

She sniffed but nodded. She lowered her eyes to her hands as she began to tell her story.

"When I was four years old, my father died. I never really knew the man but what I do remember tells me that he was a sweet guy with a big heart. I remember he used to come home from work, pick me up and spin me around in the air, calling me his little angel. He died in a car accident...drunk driver slammed into his car on New Year's Eve..." she trailed off, clearly remembering that time.

"I'm sorry." I mumurmed, stroking her cheek. "I knew he had passed away but..."

"You didn't know how he died. It's fine." She replied before continuing the story. "His death sent my mother off of the rails. She turned to alcohol and my early memories are all of her sitting there with a bottle in her hand..." she swallowed hard. "Then, when I was six, she remarried this guy...if you can call him that. He was an animal."

"What do you mean, 'an animal'?" I asked quietly and I could feel rage begin to build up in my stomach.

Her eyes welled up but she wiped the tears away impatiently. "He didn't work. He used to just sit there, with a can of beer in his hand and the tv remote on his fat stomach." Her voice was full of hatred but her eyes told a different story: she looked like a frightened child. "He used to...to hit her. He was as much an alcoholic as she was. And he had a temper. Whenever she did something he didn't like, he would beat her till she was bloody and bruised...I used to hide away in my room, terrified I was next. And one day, I was."

"What do you mean?" I hissed, desperately trying to hold onto my temper.

She let out a choked sob and bit down on her lip until it began to split. I pulled her tight against me, giving her reassurance as she spoke. "One night, when I was seven years old, I got mouthy with my mother and she smacked me around the face. It made me trip backwards and I knocked over a vase that belonged to _him_. I remember being so scared but my mother just laughed and turned back to whatever bottle she was drinking from at the time...I ran up to my room and hid beneath the covers, praying that he wouldn't find the vase. But he did...he came up into my room and dragged me down the stairs by my hair...I was screaming so loudly but I guess that neighbours were used to hearing it by now...he said I was a little bitch and how much he regretted meeting me...how I ruined his and my mother's life...then he threw me on the sofa. He said I needed to be punished..."

"The belt?" my voice was below a whisper, my hands fisted in her hair as I pictured Anastasia as a scared little girl, cowering in her room as she learnt that monsters didn't just belong in fairy tales.

She nodded against my chest and I felt my breath stop as she continued with her story. "It was his favourite method of punishment. He would stand on my legs to stop me running and then he...he would hit me with his belt - always the buckled end. I would beg and sob and scream...it didn't make a difference. He never stopped until I was bleeding."

"Your mother didn't stop him?"

She snorted. "You're kidding right? I could scream for her and she wouldn't even blink. She sunk into an oblivion so deep, no one could touch her."

"So, when you reacted tonight..." I began.

"I was remembering those nights." She finished quietly.

I tried to take deep breaths through my nose in an attempt to keep my cool. No child deserved that. Just the image of little Ana screaming in pain as some animal stood over her, tearing her back apart...it made me sick to the stomach.

"How long did this go on for?"

She shrugged. "Until I was about sixteen. That's when I started fighting back."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he started to realise I was a woman...I caught him leering a few times and he always managed to wander into my room when I was changing. It was disgusting. And one night, he took it too far." I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this but I wasn't about to stop her now. She was opening up to me. "I was lying in bed, listening to the shouting downstairs and suddenly he burst into my room...it was obvious he was out of his head on god knows what...he stumbled over to me and ripped back my duvet...I thought he was going to hurt me again...but instead, he started running his hand up my leg, towards my thigh and then...higher. I was petrified. He worked his way into my shorts but just as he went to...I panicked. I grabbed my glass from the bedside table and smashed it over his head...it sent him backwards and I leapt over him, out of the door. My mother was on the floor, passed out but still breathing. I didn't bother to move her. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find."

"You killed him?" I asked, shocked.

"No, of course not!" she seemed insulted that I even asked. "I just wanted it for protection. When he saw I had it, he backed off completely, terrified I was going to hurt him or myself; he didn't want the cops sniffing around, especially after I'd had so many trips to hospital. It'd look too suspicious. From then on, any time he threathened me, I told him I'd start talking to everyone about what he'd done. He didn't dare touch me again. I left at eighteen and I haven't spoken to either of them since."

We sat there in silence for a while as I tried to digest everything she had told me. She had been beaten and threatened and apprently sent to hospital enough to raise fear of the police taking notice; I would have to pull her medical records. Her story wasn't so different from mine - I probably owed her an explanation now that she had told me hers. But I couldn't; not yet. It was too early to shed that much light on my past.

"So," I began slowly. "Why did you become a Sub?"

She quivered in my arms. "I...I got so used to the punishment...of knowing when I had displeased someone..."

"It was the only way you knew how to cope." I finished for her. She was so like me, it was disturbing.

I guess I wasn't the only one who was fifty shades of fucked up.

* * *

Hours later, I left Ana sleeping in my bed, curled up in a tight ball; she flinched and mumbled in her sleep. I hated to leave her like that but I needed to take a look at her records. I had to know the full details of the story.

I had called Welch a little while ago, asking for access to all Anastasia Steele's records and he had just notified me that they were all in my email. I sat in my study and turned on the computer, loading up the emails. What I saw set my rage flying through the roof.

Ana had suffered four broken arms, five hairline fractures to her left ankle, severe lacerations to her back, damage to her spine, tears in her muscle tissue and a bullet wound in her lower abdomen. I froze. He _shot _her!? That bastard! I couldn't let that slide. I was my duty to protect Ana. I went through her background check and discovered that her stepfather had gone by the name of Tony Willet - so Ana hadn't taken his name when her mother remarried. But why did that name ring a bell? I felt as if I had heard it before but I couldn't place where.

I rang Welch.

"Yes, sir?" he answered on the second ring.

"I want a background check done on a Tony Willet, stepfather to Anastasia Steele."

"It'll take a little while, sir."

I growled quietly. "Get it done ASAP, Welch."

He seemed to hear the seriousness in my tone. "Yes, sir."

I hung up and headed back to my bedroom. Ana was still asleep in my bed, her fragile body shaking beneath the covers. I climbed into bed beside her and pulled her back against my chest. My rule was that I never slept in the same bed as my Subs...but I couldn't leave her tonight. She had been so scared but she had opened her heart to me and allowed me a glimpse into her head and into her past. What I had found there was disturbing but it only made me more protective of her. Ana had learnt the hard way, like me, but in some ways, she'd had it worse. I had managed to escape my own hell at four; she had been stuck there until she was eighteen. No one had been there to save her. But now I was here and nobody would _ever_ hurt her again. I was sure of that.

* * *

**I hope that satisfies anyone who was curious about Ana and her past. Any questions, please feel free to ask, I always answer them. In the next chapter, Christian is going to meet a certain someone from Ana's past...but who? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Clashing The Past And Present

**A/N: hey guys, thank you all for the brilliant reviews, please keep them coming :D hope you enjoy the next chapter, read and review :) xxx**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I stirred slowly, feeling extremely warm. Jesus, someone had to open a window in here; why was it so hot!?

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away sleep.

I found Anastasia's face about three inches from my own, her eyes shut and expression peaceful. Sometime during the night, she must have turned over in my arms and now her face was pressed into my shoulder, arm slung over my torso. I shifted uneasily, uncomfortable with her being so close to my chest. I needed her to move.

"Ana..." I murmured, shifting beneath her. "Ana, wake up."

She moaned and nuzzled her face into my neck; I froze, silently begging her to move away. I couldn't stand being this close to her, having her touch me like this. I could feel my heart beat speeding up as my arms fisted against her back.

"Christian..." she muttered, her eyes slowly fluttering open to meet my own panicked ones.

"Yes, it's me." I replied, my voice strained. "Can you move, please?"

She seemed to become aware of how she was practically straddling me and her face flushed bright red. She hurriedly unraveled from me, pulling herself towards the other side of the bed; her eyes dropped from my face and she became more interested in her nails then anything else.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently. "After last night, I mean."

She shrugged but didn't reply. I sighed - she was shutting down on me again. It was disappointing after she'd been so open last night. Still, small steps; I couldn't expect her to stay as close to me without work.

_Don't you think you owe her now? _a small voice whispered at the back of my mind. _Time to explain why you're fifty shades fucked up?_

I sighed to myself. I couldn't tell her yet. I hadn't known her long enough for a start and it just seemed wrong to start describing my own problems when she so clearly needed support; I ought to recommend her to my therapist.

Feeling it was best to move on, I asked: "What would you like to do today?"

She shrugged again. "Can we go out somewhere? I need to get out the house for a bit."

I frowned. "Where would you like to go?"

"Could we go out for breakfast and then for a walk?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. Get dressed and then we can leave."

She nodded and moved towards the bathroom, her robe pulled tight around her body. I climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading out to tell Gail that we wouldn't be needing her to cook. Before I could find her however, my phone began to ring.

"Grey here." I snapped, answering on the first ring.

"Hello sir, its Welch."

"You have the information I wanted?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "No, sir...it would appear that the man in question does not come up on any of our files."

I tensed."What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone seems to have wiped him from the database."

I growled, low in my throat. I needed to find this man. He was clearly some sort of threat to Anastasia and it concerned me greatly that I recognised his name; how would a monster from Anastasia's past cross into my life?

"Find him, Welch. I don't care how, just...do it." My tone warned him that there was no room for argument here.

"Yes, sir." He replied quickly and hung up.

I sighed. _Who are you?_

* * *

By 10am, I was walking towards a small cafe with Anastasia moving silently by my side. She hadn't said a single word since I had gotten off the phone with Welch; I was concerned about her but I wasn't sure what to say. How do you ever ask someone about their dark personal life?

Suddenly, Ana stopped, her mouth falling open and gaping like a fish out of water. I frowned and looked in the direction that she was staring in. I realised she was looking at a broad man with dark, curling hair and bright green eyes. His skin was sun-kissed and glowing, his teeth white as he smiled back at Anastasia. He clearly knew her and he started towards us.

"Who is he?" I asked her, privately relieved that she wasn't throwing herself into his arms like she had done with that Jose kid.

She shook her head, appearing to be in a daze as he approached us. For a moment, I felt anger flare up inside me that she was eying up another guy in front of me...but then I looked closer and saw fear in her expression. She was scared of this man? I stepped slightly closer to her, my possessiveness kicking in.

The man reached us and I bristled as his eyes ran appraisingly over Anastasia's figure. "You look good, Annie." He grinned down at her and I noticed a slightly southern accent marring his voice; I narrowed my eyes at the nickname.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She replied quietly, her eyes lowered. I felt sorry for her.

"Ana, who's this?" I asked, my voice taking on a menacing edge.

She started as if she'd only just remembered I was there. "Mr Grey, this is Sebastian Winters. Sebastian, this is Christian Grey."

I stuck my hand out, allowing him to it. He grinned and shook, squeezing harder than he needed to.

"So, you must be the new guy fucking little Annie then." Sebastian said loudly and I saw Ana flinch at his words like he'd hit her. I didn't blame her; I certainly found this man displeasing. "Of course you know who I am."

I shook my head, a tight smile on my face. "No, I can't say that she's ever mentioned you."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and he turned a cold eye on Ana. She hurried to tell me about him. "Sebastian was my previous Dom, sir."

Rage shot through me like a bolt of lightening. So, this was the guy who had passed her on to his friends like some toy fit for disposal. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It seems I was mistaken. She has mentioned you."

He grinned. "All bad I hope."

"Oh, most definitely." I bit my tongue to prevent myself saying something I - or Anastasia - might regret later on.

"Excellent." He turned his attention back to Ana. "We did have a good time though, didn't we Ana?" his tone seemed to be daring her to disagree with him.

"You rented me to your friends like some cheap hooker." She hissed under her breath and I saw her fists clench in anger.

"Oh Ana, don't be so touchy. Take it as a compliment."

"A compliment!?" she spluttered, finally meeting his eyes with an incredulous gaze.

"Yes." He spoke to her as if he were talking to a child and I found myself desperate to rearrange his face. "You were just so good, I had to share you."

"We had a contract!" she all but yelled, taking a step towards him. "You were supposed to respect me and not pass me on when you got bored!"

"Oh jesus christ Ana, change the fucking record!" he snarled, his childish features suddenly going cold. "Do not forget who is in control here. Remember Dallas?" he reached forward and squeezed her wrist. "I could do that again, you know."

Ana jerked away from him as if he'd electrocuted her, her face one of terror; I took her hand and pulled her back until she was standing behind me. "I think it's time for you to leave." I murmured to Sebastian, my eyes locked on his.

"And who's gunna make me?" he jeered back, acting like a adolescent.

"You really don't want to go there." I warned him, staring him down. "Leave now."

He stared back at me for a moment and then laughed sarcastically, though I could see the fear lurking in the depths of his green irises. "I was leaving anyway. I've got places to go, people to see...sluts to fuck." He glanced at Ana and I felt a growl rumble through my chest. "See ya, Annie. Nice meeting ya, Mr Grey."

"The pleasure was all mine."

He laughed once more and then left, heading off down the street. I turned to Ana.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, touching her cheek with my fingertips.

She nodded. "F-fine." She stuttered and I could see she was shaken.

"Do you want to go home?" I wanted to give her the option, to show her that I cared.

She smiled weakly up at me. "No, that's okay; I'm not going to let that prick ruin my day. Let's go inside."

I nodded and led her inside the little cafe. It smelt of coffee and pastry, packed from floor to ceiling and was overly-warm. Still, it was homey, the staff were friendly and the food was to die for so I would live with its more negative features.

I took Ana over to a booth and we were quickly served by a sweet-looking woman of perhaps mid-thirties. I ordered a blueberry muffin and a black coffee; Ana chose pancakes and an English tea. Once the waitress had left, I narrowed my gaze on Ana.

"What happened in Dallas?" she startled as my sudden question and turned her gaze to the table top, deliberately not answering my question. I groaned and raked my hands through my hair. "Oh, come one Ana, you opened up to me last night; don't start closing down on me now!"

She lifted her head and I saw that her eyes were watery with unshed tears; she looked as she had last night: fearful and untrusting.

I leant forward and took her hand in both of mine, gazing imploringly into her blue eyes. "Please, Ana?"

She sighed and turned her gaze to the window, watching the world outside the cafe. She was quiet for so long, I began to think she wasn't going to answer me. But eventually she muttered, "He punished me in an...unconventional way in Dallas."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She didn't turn back to look at me when she replied. "He tried to drown me."

"WHAT!?" I bellowed, so loudly that several of the other tables turned around to look at us in curiosity. Ana glanced back at them nervously but I didn't pay them any attention. "What do you mean, he tried to drown you?"

"Well, I say tried...he was never actually going to drown me...he just wanted to scare me. He held me beneath a running shower and forced me to look up at it with my mouth open; its difficult to breath and simulates drowning."

"Why didn't you leave?" I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing. I had punished many Subs before now but I had never attempted to drown one of them!

Ana shrugged. "It was a punishment."

"You didn't safe-word?"

"It was kinda hard to talk." She snapped back. There was a pause before she muttered, "Besides, it wasn't the first time it happened."

I shook my head and released her hand, leaning back in my seat. "I'm starting to understand." I told her.

"Understand what?"

"How fucked up you really are."


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises

**A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry I didnt update last week, been crazy busy. And I'm not really in the mood to write at the moment but I didn't want to let you all down again. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Ana stared back at me, her eyes wide with hurt. "Do...do you mean that?" her voice was no higher then a whisper.

I nodded slowly. "I do." I met her gaze sincerely and was about to continue but she cut me off.

"Well..." she murmured, tears in her eyes. "There's not much point me sticking around then, is there?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry?" I was sure I hadn't heard right.

"You heard me." She muttered. "I hate to be a burden."

"Ana -" I began but she shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it." A sob ripped from her chest. "Goodbye, Christian." She bolted out of her seat and ran out of the cafe door, tears sweeping down her face.

I was after her in a second.

It didn't take me long to catch up with her; I worked out more then Ana did and, after all, I did have longer legs then her. She was only a little thing really.

I grabbed her arm, yanking her to stop. I tried to get her to face me but she wouldn't turn around. I growled through my teeth, my grip tight on her arm.

"Anastasia, what the hell are you playing at!?" she cringed away from the anger in my voice but kept her head low; I shook her slightly. "Answer me, goddammit!"

Suddenly, she whirled on me, her eyes angry and her cheeks stained with tears. "I'm leaving you before you toss me aside, like everyone else does. And don't say you won't , because we both know that's exactly what you're planning! Like you said, I'm fucked up. I won't be a good Sub for you; I'll only disappoint you. So spare me the freakin' sob story about how we'll be better as friends or whatever. Just let me go!" she wrenched on her arm but I didn't let go.

Instead, I leant forward and cupped her cheek gently with my free hand. I shook my head at her, a soft smile on my lips. "Ana, Ana, Ana." I crooned her name like a precious lullaby and I felt her body tense beneath my hands. "I'm not leaving you, baby."

Her head lifted and she stared up into my face, her expression child-like and unsure. "You're not?"

I released her arm and took hold of her face in both my hands. "No, baby...I'm not. How could I? Ana, I couldn't leave you now, even if I wanted to."

"Why n-not?" she stuttered, a slight hiccup escaping her lips.

I laughed quietly. "I'm in this for the long haul now, baby. You jump, I jump." I quoted and she smiled slightly. "You trusted me with your story, Ana, and it's an horrific one at that. How could you not be fucked up? You're like me - fifty shades and counting. But maybe that's a good thing, at least for us. We can understand each other. And I want to help you, baby, now more then ever." I leant forward and brushed my lips against hers. "And you're not going to let me down."

She watched me, blue eyes shining with fragile trust. This was going to be a big step for us both, I knew that...but I wanted it. I wanted her, alll of her, no matter how damaged she was. She was mine.

"How can you be so sure?" she whispered.

I kissed her again. "Because you could never let me down."

I had meant for her to smile when I said that but instead, her eyes welled up with fresh tears and she lowered her eyes. "Don't say that."

I frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because you'll end up disappointed." She choked out.

I pulled her forwards into my arms, holding her close against me. I was uncomfortable with her being so near my chest but I gritted my teeth; it wasn't like she was touching my skin. And she needed me.

"You're wrong, Ana. So wrong." And then I said the words I never thought I'd say to this woman. "I don't want you as my Sub anymore, Anastasia."

She recoiled in my arms and started trying to struggle away from me but I held on to her.

"Let me finish!" my Dom voice burst out of me and she immediately stilled, reacting to the dominance in my tone. "I don't want you as my Sub in the original sense. I still want you to obey in my playroom but other then that...I want to take you out, to show you places you've never seen before. I want to see you light up...I want you to see my world."

"What are you saying, Christian?"

"I want you as my Sub in my bedroom Ana but other then that...I want more."

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I gasped against Christian's chest, my hands balling into fists against his back. He wanted more? Was I dreaming?

"Ana?" I faintly heard him call my name but I couldn't reply. I was lost in a rosy haze, a land where Christian Grey wanted more then just a fucking toy. He was practically asking me to be his girlfriend. Did this mean I would meet his family? Go on dates with him? Sleep in the same bed as him?

I felt Christian squeeze me gently and forced myself to listen to what he was saying.

"I know that this is sudden, Ana." He murmured into my hair and I shivered as the warmth washed through my roots. "I know we've barely known each other a couple of weeks. But I feel so drawn to you. Already we are different from any normal Dom/Sub relationship. I care about you in a way I have never cared for a woman...it scares me to death. And I don't even know if more is possible with us. But I want to try...if you do?" he ended his speech on a question, making it clear that the decision was completely up to me. If I wasn't ready or didn't feel the same way, I could back out and never look back...and quite honestly, a big part of me wanted to do just that. But...could I pass on actually dating Christian freakin' Grey!? I knew the answer.

"I want to try, Christian." I whispered, burying my face into his chest. I felt him tense against me but he didn't push me away. Instead, he pulled me into him and buried his face into my hair.

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want you to feel pressured."

I pulled back and looked at him, a weak smile pulling up the corners of my mouth. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe it'll help us both."

He nodded. "Maybe." But his tone was doubtful and I felt a sinking in my chest. Was he already regretting his offer?

I shook off the feeling of foreboding and stepped back a little from him. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

He seemed a little thrown by the sudden change of topic and I knew he could see through my ruse and knew I was just distracting him; his eyes narrowed slightly. But he didn't comment and instead, he replied, "Well, my mother is throwing a charity ball tonight and she has requested I attend. I would like you to accompany me."

I gulped. "As your plus one?"

He smiled. "As my date, Ana...as my girlfriend."

My heart slammed against my ribs and I could feel my breathing coming fast. I knew I was panicking but I couldn't help it. I had never been someone's girlfriend before - only someone's Sub. I had no experience in this area. Was I supposed to be clingy and jealous and scare off the other girls who took an interest in him? How was I to act around his family? Would they like me?

Christian cocked his head at me, his expression concerned. "You don't have to go with me, Anastasia. I just thought that you might like to. It's all part of 'more', baby."

I gripped his hand tightly in both my own. "No Christian, I want to. Thank you for asking me; it would be wonderful."

A breathtaking smile spread across his face, his eyes filling with joy as he gazed down at me. His voice was so full of childish wonder when he spoke again that I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was several hours later and I was facing a dilemma. I had never been to a ball before; what the hell was I supposed to wear? Obviously something floor-length and over the top but that still left me with 90% of the dresses Christian had had delivered for me. Should I dress in red or purple? Dipping neckline or love-heart? Straps or bodice?

I groaned and flopped down against the bed. Where was Kate when you needed her?

I heard the bedroom door open but I didn't glance up, assuming it was Christian. So you can imagine my surprise when a woman's voice addressed me.

"Miss Steele?"

I jolted upright in shock, whirling to find Gail watching me with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, searching for something to cover myself up with; I was only in my underwear after all. "I thought you were...umm..."

Her smile grew. "I know who you thought I was, dear: I'm sorry to disappoint. I was asked to help you pick out an outfit for this evening."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "You are a lifesaver."

She grinned back at me and moved towards the monstrous pile of dresses. "That's what I've been told."

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I paced through the front room, waiting for Ana to get ready. I was nervous; the feeling was new to me. I had never presented a girl to my family before. They had assumed I was gay. So what would they say tonight when I showed up with Anastasia on my arm. They knew I was bringing a guest, of course...they just weren't aware of the details.

I needed to distract myself; I phoned Welch.

"Any news on our friend?" I asked when he answered on the second ring.

"No, none yet, sir." I snarled at his response and he hurried to explain himself. "Sir, he's been deleted off every database I've accessed so far. Someone's trying to hide him and we need to find out why. Do you have any more information I could use to locate him?"

"No Welch, I do not; that is your job. I expect you to do it properly."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Get it done." I snapped and hung up, whirling away from the window. I froze.

Ana was watching me.

My eyes took her in, running over her body; I couldn't get enough of her. She was wearing a kingfisher blue, floor-length gown. It was made of imported silk and hugged her figure like a second skin. The dress was strapless with a love-heart neckline that emphasised the natural curve of her breasts in a classy way. Her hair had been swept into a side-fringe with two ringlets of glossy dark hair framing her slender face; the rest had been curled and pulled up into a soft crown atop her head. Her shoulders and collar-bone were bare and exposed and I found myself wanting to run my lips over her naked, creamy skin.

A pair of diamond droplet earrings sparkled from her lobes and a matching necklace sat delicately at the hollow of her throat. She looked glorious.

I realised she was still waiting for me to comment and I hurried to compliment her. "You look absolutely beautiful, Anastasia."

She blushed beneath her flawless makeup and I saw her blue eyes warm beneath the smokey eyeshadow and liner. "Thank you, Christian. You look fantastic as well."

I glanced down at myself and shrugged. I was wearing a traditional tuxedo, my hair was combed and sleek and I was wearing black gloves as a gentleman should. Hey, I could at least pretend, couldn't I?

"Are you ready?" I asked her, moving forwards to take her hand.

She nodded. "I'm really nervous, Christian. What if your family doesn't like me?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "They're going to love you." I led her towards the door. "Come along, the limo is waiting."

She gaped at the mention of the limo but she attempted to keep a straight face. Just as we were about to enter the elevator, I heard a ringing and turned with a raised eyebrow towards Ana.

"Is that your phone?"

She nodded, blushing. "I'm sorry!" she rooted through her clutch and pulled out the mobile. "Let me just answer this."

But she didn't answer immediately; instead, she stared down at the screen with a frown creasing her brow.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, aware that I sounded impatient. I didn't mean to but I really hated to be late.

She shook her head. "No, it's just not a number I recognise." She clicked the accept button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause as someone replied and Anastasia's face went from confused to horrorstruck. Her knees gave out and I had to catch her in order to stop her collapsing. I lowered us both to the floor, careful not to make either of us dirty and watched her with fear growing in my heart.

"Ana, what is it?" I asked but she didn't answer, her eyes focused on some point in the middle-distance. "Ana, what's wrong."

She didn't answer me but when she spoke again, my blood ran cold and my grip tightened on her as she began to shake in my arms.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

**A/N: hey everyone. So, since I missed updating last week, I thought I'd bring this chapter out early. I know the previous chapters have been kind of intense but thank you all to sticking with it and I promise there will be some more fluff between Ana and Christian. Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

**Ana:**

I could feel Christian's arms around my waist but I didn't bother to acknowledge him. My attention was fixed on the voice now speaking through the phone.

"Hello, Anastasia." The woman who replied - I couldn't bear to think of her as MY mother - sounded cool and collected, as if this wasn't an important thing.

"How did you get this number?" I asked, my voice shaking and I felt Christian tighten his grip around me.

"That's not important right now, is it?" she replied, not the least bit shaken.

"Actually, it is." I hissed back, my anger beginning to grow inside my chest. "Why are you calling? What do you want?"

"Tell your friend to stop looking for us."

My blood ran cold. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Her voice was low and menacing. "If he doesn't stop trying to find us, things are going to get very ugly extremely fast. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" I suddenly wished we were having this conversation face to face; I really wanted to slap her hard around the face.

Instead I said, "You're threatening me again, Mother. How original. Although you do sound sober for once, so I guess congratulations are in order."

A dark chuckle answered me and for all my bravado, I was terrified. "You always did have a cocky mouth. I had hoped you might have grown out of that. Be sure to pass on my message, Anastasia. Otherwise next time, someone might have to make a personal visit."

I gaped. Personal visit? "Is that another threat?" I whispered and now my voice betrayed my fear. Every part of me was quaking with terror.

"Oh no, my dear daughter..." she murmured, her voice so low, it sounded like a whisper on the wind. "It's a promise."

And she hung up.

**Christian:**

I listened to Ana's side of the conversation and felt myself getting more and more wound up. This woman, the woman who had drunk her way through Ana's childhood and stood back while her daughter was turned black and blue, was now threatening MY Ana. All I wanted to do was rip the mobile from Ana's hand and destroy it; I wanted to protect her. But before I could, Ana lowered the phone, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"She hung up." Her voice sounded like she was speaking from inside a grave.

"What did she want?" I asked, holding her close to me when I felt her shiver. But she didn't answer. Instead, she pulled out of my arms and stood up, dusting herself off; I followed her into the elevator and we were both silent when the door slid shut.

She wasn't speaking to me. What had I done? God, she was infuriating. Why is it she has to be in tears before she actually tells me what she's thinking?

The elevator doors slid open and I lead Ana out towards Taylor and the limo waiting for us. I opened the door for Ana and she threw me a quick smile before climbing in. I looked at Taylor as I moved around to my own door.

"Put your headphones in when your driving. I need to speak privately with Miss Steele."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

I got in beside Ana and Taylor pulled out and into the traffic; I turned to look at Ana. She was staring out of the window, a small frown creasing her brow. I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

"Ana, talk to me. Please, I'm going crazy here." She must have heard the sincerity in my voice because she turned to face me. She had tears in her eyes and her mouth was turned down but still she looked so beautiful.

She glanced towards Taylor and I smiled. "He can't hear you."

She looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm positive. Look." I called Taylor's name twice but he didn't turn around, lost in driving and the haze of his music. I smiled at Ana. "See?"

She sighed and began to play with her fingers. "You went behind my back, Christian."

I tensed. What? I hadn't expected the conversation to go this way. And what did she mean, I went behind her back?

"Ana, I'm confused."

She looked up and met my eyes with her own watery ones. "You were looking for my mother and her husband. You didn't ask me if that was okay."

Busted. I lowered my gaze, feeling slightly ashamed. "I wasn't looking for your mother...just her husband."

She sniffed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I didn't even think about it. I would have told you if I found him. I didn't want to frighten you, I suppose."

She laughed without humour. "I'm not some child who needs protection, Christian."

I nodded, still looking down. "I know that, Anastasia. But...I want to protect you. It's a new feeling for me...a first...but I want to always keep you safe."

There was a pause and at first, I thought she was angry with me. But then there was a shuffling movement and her soft hands appeared on my leg, stroking comforting circles into my thigh.

"That's very sweet, Christian. Thank you. Just...just don't go behind my back next time you do it, alright?"

I closed my eyes in shame. "I promise."

I didn't open my eyes, revelling the feeling of Ana's soothing hand on my thigh and, ever so slowly, I felt her other hand creeping upwards, over my arms and threading into my hair. I tensed for a second but then I relaxed as she ran her fingers through it, her touch so gentle and sweet. I opened my eyes and found her.

She was almost on my lap, she was sitting that close. Her eyes were soft and warm, and a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She stopped my heart, she was that beautiful.

Her smile widened as I tilted my hand back into her hand, giving her better access to my hair. "You're practically purring." She whispered and I grinned at her as a low groan rumbled through my chest.

But trust me to ruin the moment. "What did your mother say to you? You never did tell me."

Her hands on me froze and I felt like weeping when she withdrew her touch until her hands were folded on her lap. The smile on her face had faded and her eyes had gone numb again. She turned away from me and I wanted to kick myself.

"She told me to pass on a message." I heard Ana mutter and frowned at her in the half light.

" What message?"

"Stop looking for them or they'll send someone after us."

A red hot surge of anger engulfed me and I clenched my fists in an effort to stay calm. How did they know I had people looking for them? Why did they care? What were they hiding?

Before I could begin to contemplate the answers, Taylor stopped the car, pulled out an earbud and said, "We're here, sir."

**Ana:**

My hands were shaking with nerves and suddenly, I didn't want to get out of the car. His parents would be alright with not meeting me, right? It wouldn't be some great tragedy; there were plenty of other people here. I could let Christian get out and then tell Taylor to drive me back to Escala. No one would even know I was here.

Christian climbed out of the car, smoothing his suit as he did so. As the door shut behind him, I went to tell Taylor to take me home. But then my door was opening and Christian was offering me a hand out. Well, there goes my escape plan.

I accepted his hand and got out as gracefully as I could manage. I hoped Gail had done a good job on me; I needed to look the part if I was going to be accepted here.

We were standing on a red carpet that led up to an enormous house. It was gorgeous, VERY modern but still classy. There were several people walking slowly up towards the house, though I noticed they kept pausing and posing. For a second I didn't understand but then the penny dropped.

I turned on Christian. "You didn't tell me there would be photographers here!" I whispered-shouted, glaring up at him in fury.

He frowned at me. "Is that a problem?"

"I would of liked some warning."

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing his lips to my ear. "Don't concern yourself with them. You will be the belle of the ball tonight; you look magnificent."

I blushed at his compliment and he pressed his lips to my temple in a gentle kiss. Taking a deep breath, we started to move up the red carpet and towards the house.

The paparazzi lost all interest in the other couples when they spotted us. It was definitely Christian drawing their attention and not me; he had already informed me that he rarely attend these functions and tonight was going to take everyone by surprise. Especially since he was showing up with a woman on his arm.

"Just smile and wave, be careful with answering their questions and don't stop walking until I tell you to." Christian whispered his instructions and I nodded once to show him I had heard him. I didn't want to embarrass him.

Suddenly, hundreds of cameras seemed to be flashed in my face at once and had to resist the urge to shield my eyes. I fixed a smile on my face and waved to the photographers like Christian had told me. I kept my back straight and head held high, even though I really wanted to find some dark corner to hide in.

A microphone was shoved in front of Christian's face. "Sir, are the rumours true that Grey Enterprises is losing its influence over several of its clients?"

I felt Christian stiffen but the interviewer didn't seem to notice. "No," Christian answered quietly. "That is not true. My company is in better shape then it ever has been before and I believe that things will continue to improve. However, I am not here to discuss business." He squeezed my waist and I smiled at him.

The interviewer suddenly seemed to notice me and he gave me a Cheshire cat smile. "Ah yes, how rude of me. And what is the name of your most distinguished guest?" I felt a little insulted that he had asked Christian instead of me but I didn't pull him up on it.

"This is Anastasia." I noticed how Christian didn't give the man my last name, something I was thankful for. The last thing I wanted was them tracking me down and hounding me because I was linked with Christian Grey.

The man took my hand and kissed it, winking at me; I hid my disgust with an indulgent smile. "Anastasia." He murmured my name and I felt violated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thank you." I replied, sincerely hoping he would drop my hand soon.

Christian cleared his throat and the man stepped back, releasing me but not without another wink. Christian gave him a barely concealed glare before leading me further up the carpet; I just wanted to get inside the house.

"You're doing brilliantly." He whispered to me, his fingers spreading over my waist. "Just the final photo and then we're done, I promise."

"There won't be any at the ball?" I asked and I'm sure he heard the edge of fear in my voice because he pulled me closer against him.

"None, I promise." He reassured me and I breathed a small sigh of relief. Thank God for small mercies.

Christian led me to the very end of the carpet and then turned us both to face the photographers. We posed and smiled for a few minutes and then he finally took me inside. I slumped in relief.

I heard Christian chuckle. "It's not over yet, baby. You still have to meet my parents."

"Way to calm me down." I grumbled, causing him to laugh again.

"Come on." He released my waist but took my hand, leading me through the house and out the back door. A huge marquee had been set up - it was a least three times bigger then my apartment. The white tent shielded the guests from any freak weather problems but so far tonight, the air was warm and there wasn't a breath of wind to be found.

We entered the marquee and I felt my mouth drop. Maybe fifty large circular tables had been set up, each covered with lace tablecloths and surrounded by six, expensive chairs per table. The table tops were adorned with flowers and the guests were just beginning to take their seats. A band were set up in the corner, warming up their instruments and a large stage had been put up at the far end of the marquee.

"There's my parents. Are you ready?"

I wasn't, not at all, but I nodded anyway. Best to get this over and done with. I knew Christian didn't believe my brave face because his grip tightened on my hand but he took me over to them nevertheless. The couple were standing with a group of other elegantly dressed people but they stood out. She was lovely for a woman approaching her middle years and was dressed in a beautiful silvery dress that clung to her like a sheath. Her hair was long and loose, billowing around her shoulders. The man who stood beside her reminded me of Christian in the sense of his posture and attitude. He stood straight-backed, with his chin held aloft as he surveyed everyone around him. He was tall and, like Christian, he wore a traditional tuxedo matched with black gloves. They were both very attractive.

"Mother, Father." Christian addressed them and both seemed startled to see their son standing before them.

"Christian!" the woman exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "We knew you said you were coming but we weren't sure you would make it."

"I said I'd be here and here I am." Christian's reply seemed a little haughty and I would have scolded him for it had we not been in front of his parents.

"You understand our scepticism though." The man said as he shook Christian's hand. "You rarely show to these things."

"Yes, yes, I understand." Christian muttered impatiently. I squeezed his hand in an effort to centre him and he tossed me a unreadable look. "Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Anastasia Steele."

The couple turned to look at me and for a second they seemed dumbstruck, as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Then a wide smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Anastasia!" she embraced me and I was a little taken aback by her forwardness. "I am delighted to meet you!"

"Anastasia, this is Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey." Christian told me softly.

I smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr Grey."

She waved me away. "Oh please, no need to be formal. Just call me Grace, my dear." I smiled at her again.

"And this," Christian gestured to his father. "Is Carrick Grey."

His father squeezed my hand as he shook it and his eyes were warm. "Charmed to meet you, Miss Steele."

"Please, just call me Ana."

"Ana." His smile widened as he released my hand.

Grace couldn't seem to wipe her smug grin off of her face as she looked at her son. "You will have to tell me how you met soon, Christian. I want to know all about this gorgeous young woman. But, for now, I believe you should find your seats. Dinner will be served soon."

Christian nodded, bid his parents goodbye and led me over to a far table that was yet to be occupied. He drew out my chair for me and then sat down beside me, still not releasing my hand.

"They like you." He told me, a happy smile on his lips.

"I like them too. Though they look to young to have a twenty-seven year old son." I replied as I watched his parents conversing with the guests.

"Oh, they are." Christian murmured and I looked at him,frowning. He raised his eyebrows at me. "I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?" I questioned, now feeling thoroughly confused.

"I thought everyone knew." He seemed to be talking to himself. "I thought Elena at least would have said something..."

"Christian, what are you talking about?"

He looked at me from under his lashes. "Ana, I'm adopted."

I felt my mouth drop open. "Y-your adopted!?" I stuttered, almost shouting in surprise and Christian glared at me until I lowered my voice. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

He shrugged. "I thought you knew. It's public knowledge, Anastasia. My brother was adopted before me and my sister was also adopted a few years later."

"How did you end up in care?" I was afraid to ask but I desperately wanted to know him. After all, he had me at a disadvantage since he already knew so much about me.

Christian's expression darkened. "This is not the place for such a dark discussion, Ana." His mood then switched again and a playful smile lit up his eyes. "This is, after all, our first date."

I giggled. That was true. My first date with Christian Grey. How glorious.

Christian's smile went soft. "I love that sound." He murmured, lifting his hand to cup my cheek.

I leaned my face into his palm. "What sound?"

He moved forward until we were practically nose to nose. "The sound of your laugh." He whispered, his lips brushing mine as he spoke; I gasped silently. "For me, there is no greater music then that."

I felt my heart melt as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips oh so lightly against mine. I moaned softly as my lips moved against his and I felt his hand slip around to the back of my neck and his fingers began to stroke the top of my spine; I shivered in pleasure at his touch. Fire was beginning to smoulder in my belly as I leant further into his kiss, losing myself in him. It was like magic, it was fireworks, it was -

"CHRISTIAN!"

I jumped at the shriek and broke our kiss. Christian growled low in his throat and pulled back to glare at the intruder.

"Perfect timing, Mia...as always."


	10. Chapter 9: Fifty's Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys, so thank you for all the reviews and messages on the last chapter, please keep it all coming. In the last chapter, the most common question was about Ana's fear of the photographers and I felt I should answer you: Ana does not have a fear of the photographers, or of someone seeing her with Christian. Imagine yourself in her position, never subjected to the paparazzi and suddenly thrown into the lion's den with no warning. Would you be taken aback and perhaps even scared? Remember, this Ana has very little self-confidence thanks to her past and does not enjoy being in the spotlight. Hope that helps any queries and I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Christian**

I watched as my sister approached us, a smile stretching across her lips as her gaze focused in on Anastasia. I rolled my eyes; why was seeing me with a woman such a shock to all my family? Yes, I has never turned up with a date before but it's not like I was some celibate virgin. And contrary to popular opinion, I wasn't gay either.

Ana kept her eyes fixed on my face, refusing to turn and face the woman who had called my name. I knew she was nervous meeting my family but she had nothing to worry about; she was the most beautiful woman here.

_What the fuck has happened to you, boy!? _my inner-Dom was practically screaming inside my head. _You're supposed to be wiping this girl into shape, not turning to mush every time you look at her! Are you a real Dom or not!?_

I cringed internally at the thought. What _was _happening to me? I sighed. I guess Dr Flynn was going to hear about this.

Mia's smile was radiant as she reached our table. "Christian! I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the third person to say that to me tonight. It's beginning to irritate me."

She laughed. "Well, can you blame us? You always back out of these things!"

I snorted but Ana frowned at me in confusion. "You do?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She's exaggerating." I replied curtly, ignoring Ana as she flinched at my short tone; my inner Dom rolled his eyes in exasperation, snapping a riding crop against his palm.

"Christian, you're being rude!" Mia scolded me, her eyes flashing in warning. "Now, introduce me."

I shot her a glare but obeyed nonetheless. "Mia, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my sister, Mia Grey."

Ana finally lifted her eyes high enough to look at Mia and I watched as shock and then envy flashed across her face. She gave her an uncertain smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mia." She held out a hand for my sister to shake.

Mia ignored the hand and bent down to hug Anastasia hard, practically squeezing the breath out of Ana. Ana's eyes went wide and she froze, apparently unable to react to Mia's friendliness. I didn't blame her; Mia was very...forward, when she wanted to be.

"That's enough, Mia." I muttered, pulling her off of my date and giving Ana room to breathe.

"Sorry!" Mia giggled, her cheeks going pink as she took the vacant seat to my left. "I didn't mean to startle you, Anastasia."

Anastasia's smile was genuine this time. "Please Mia, call me Ana."

Mia grinned at her and took a sip of the wine that a waiter had just placed in front of her. "Well then, Ana, explain to me how my brother managed to win you over."

* * *

The ball was going well as the guests relaxed and began to dance to the inviting music that seeped from the band's instruments and, best of all, my parent's had just announced that the event had managed to raise over half a million dollars, a new record; I had never seen my mother so happy. Ana had relaxed through the course of the evening, an easy smile resting on her lips. I had never seen her eat so much and it pleased me to watch her enjoy herself. From what little I knew of Ana, it was painfully clear to me that she had had very little time to act her age and just enjoy life; she'd grown old too quickly and needed to learn what is was like to be young and carefree. I sighed. She was so like me, it was disturbing.

I leant over slowly and took hold of Ana's hand beneath the table. She startled at my touch but then she smiled softly at me and squeezed my hand gently. I felt like I was going to drown in her gaze; she was just so beautiful tonight, her pale skin glowing like iridescent pearls and her eyes a blue that you only found in the clearest, most sun-drenched oasis. She was a vision and I couldn't help myself as my heart stuttered in my chest. This siren had bewitched me and now, I was at her mercy.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, a small frown creasing her brow. She raised her free hand to stroke my cheek tenderly. "You look sad."

I shook my head, a sigh resonating deep within me as I stared down at her. "I am fine. I was thinking..."

"About what, prey tell?" she murmured and I heard the seductive tone creeping into her voice. I wasn't sure if it was the wine that she had consumed or the easy atmosphere that had engulfed everyone but somewhere between the limo and now, Ana had forgotten her Sub demeanour and become a vibrant young woman, confident and unabashed.

I felt a smirk beginning to spread across my face but before I could answer, Mia grabbed hold of Ana and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Ana, you promised me you'd help with the auction." I saw Ana's shoulders slump in disappointment but she nodded and followed Mia through the crowd, leaving me hanging. I wasn't sure who was more frustrating, Anastasia or Mia. They were as bad as each other.

"Good evening, Christian." I was surprised by the voice and turned to see Flynn lowering himself into Mia's empty chair. He, like most of the men here, had chosen to wear a traditional tuxedo and his expression was slightly shocked. "I am surprised to see you here...and with company, at that."

I shrugged, uncomfortable conversing with my shrink outside of scheduled hours. "I thought it was time to show my face."

He inclined his head in agreement. "I believe you are right. And the young woman with you?"

"Anastasia Steele." With anyone else, I would have felt slightly pissed off by the questions he was asking but what secrets can one have with a therapist?

"She is a beautiful girl. Is she the new Sub?"

"Watch your mouth!" I hissed furiously, my eyes darting around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on our conversation. Fortunately, no one was.

"Oh, Christian relax!" Flynn laughed, although he leaned forward and lowered his voice for my benefit. "Nobody here is remotely interested in what we are discussing; they're all too busy sipping good wine and stuffing their stomach's with free food. Now, answer the question."

"Well..." I hesitated before answering him. "I'm not sure what she is."

He cocked his head to one side, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She is a Sub; Elena introduced us a couple of weeks ago and I was quite taken with her. She is a good Submissive. But yesterday...something changed."

"Go on."

I grumbled under my breath but went on as he asked. "I...learnt something about her and her past...and since then, I suppose I have seen her in a new light."

"I assume her past is somewhat similar to yours?" Flynn asked and I nodded silently, my eyes scanning the room for her but I couldn't see her anywhere; what was Mia doing with her? "You are not going to tell me though, are you?"

I shook my head. "It is not my place. Though I do believe she would benefit from a few sessions with you."

He smiled a little. "Of course. Feel free to bring her in. Now, tell me what you mean by seeing her in a new light."

I shrugged again. "I feel...protective of her. And I care for her, in a way I've never cared for a Sub. We...we're trying for more."

"More?" he frowned, confused. "More than what?"

I shook my head. "More in the relationship...in the playroom, she's my Sub...outside of there, she's my girlfriend."

Flynn's eyebrows shot up and his jaw hit the floor. I had never seen him as shellshocked as this and I almost wanted to laugh.

"You are trying for a relationship that does not qualify as BDSM?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

I snorted. "As shocking as it may seem, yes. A normal relationship."

An face-splitting grin cracked across his face, his eyes lighting up with...joy? Gratitude? Awe? It was difficult to tell.

"Christian..." He shifted his seat until he was sitting right next to me, watching my face earnestly. "Whatever you do...do _not _let this one go. She has done more for you in two weeks than I had ever hoped to accomplish. Can you not see? She is turning you into the man you want to be."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "We are mixed in our opinions then. I feel as if asking for more was a mistake. Yes, I care for this girl but...she's broken. And I am in no position for a co-dependant relationship. I have been considering terminating this before things get complicated. We cannot go back to a simple Dom/Sub relationship so I feel that perhaps it would be best for us to go our separate ways and return to our previous lives."

His smile had faded as I spoke and now he frowned at me, his expression somber. "Christian, do you hear yourself? You are willing to throw away a girl who is clearly helping you with your commitment and personal issues. Look at her!" he gestured almost violently over my shoulder and I looked to see Anastasia standing on the stage along with five other girls; it was the First Dance Auction. She looked scared and intimidated, her eyes brushing over the guests below her until she found me. Her eyes locked with mine and a small smile lit up her expression.

"Imagine losing her." Flynn murmured in my ear while my eyes remained locked with Ana's. "Imagine sending her away, never to see her again. Never knowing what happened to her. She walks out of your life and leaves you forever. Can you handle it?"

* * *

**Ana**

I quaked up on stage, the spotlight blinding me. When Mia had asked me to help with the auction, I had thought she meant taking down the names of those who won the bids; I didn't realise that I was going to be for sale.

I scanned the crowd before me, searching through the handsome rich faces until I found him, his grey eyes fixed on me, the irises burning. A slightly older man sat behind him and as far as I can tell, was whispering something to Christian. All at once, Christian's face went stark, his nostrils flaring as even his lips paled; he appeared to me in unimaginable pain. I felt my stomach tense and I wanted to go to him and pull him close.

But before I could move, a loud voice boomed out, making me jump. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the First Dance Auction! So, all of you single men who want a chance with one of our lovely ladies, please step forward."

A group of about twenty men came forward, each smirking as they eyed up the options on display. I couldn't see Christian anywhere in the crowd but he wasn't in his seat either. Where was he?

"Miss Steele?" I heard my name being whispered from behind me and I almost shrieked in fear before realising that it was Taylor. "I need you to come with me now."

"Why?" I whispered back, my eyes fixed ahead of me.

"Mr Grey needs to leave immediately and he asked me to come and get you."

I frowned but nodded and quickly followed Taylor behind the line up as he helped me off of the stage. We walked quickly out of the marquee and up the gravel path that led back to the house.

"Why does Mr Grey need to leave?" I asked, my voice low.

"A situation has arisen at Escala that requires his attention. His family has already been informed."

I nodded once and followed him hurriedly down the now deserted red carpet, the paparazzi having cleared out. The night was cold and I shivered in the cool breeze, wrapping my arms around myself as I thought about what Taylor had said. What could have happened that had caused Christian to leave so suddenly? Was it to do with his pained expression earlier? Why did he send Taylor instead of coming to get me himself?

Taylor opened the door of the limo and I slid into the soft leather, pulling the door closed behind me. Christian sat beside me, his phone to his ear as he spoke in a rush; it was difficult for me to make out what he was saying.

He didn't acknowledge my presence, didn't even look my way during the entire ride back to Escala. He just spoke continuously into the phone and I began to wonder if it was me that was the situation. Was he taking us back because he had decided that he didn't want to do this anymore and needed me to clear out of his apartment? It would explain why he was refusing to make eye contact and was content with acting as if I didn't exist. Had I done something?

We pulled into Escala's parking lot and Christian leapt out of the car before it had stopped moving, his pace brisk as he stabbed at the elevator button, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. I followed more slowly, hindered by my dress as I tried to keep up with him; Taylor kept his hand at the small of my back as we entered the elevator, seemingly just as tense as Christian.

I couldn't stand being ignorant any longer. I turned to Christian. "What is going on?"

He glanced down at me and I flinched under his steely gaze. "It is none of your concern." I bit my lip as I heard the double-timbre of the Dom.

"Yes, Christian, it is." I replied, my eyes wide as I stared up at him, begging him to open up to me. "It is to do with you and is therefore my concern as well."

He snorted. "Is that right?" his tone was cold.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Christian...don't..." I reached out and touched his cheek.

Big mistake.

Christian snarled and shoved my hand away from him as if my touch was disgusting; the force he used caused pain to rip through my fingers and wrist and I cried out in pain, cradling my hand close to my body. His mouth was curled, his expression ugly.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Anastasia!" he spat at me and I could feel my heart shattering. I thought he was different...I had thought he would be more than just my Dom...I thought he would save me. I thought he cared...but in the end, he was exactly the same as all the other men I had been with...he was Sebastian, only better looking. He didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Sir." I whimpered, lowering my eyes to the floor, unable to look at him anymore. He was a stranger to me now. I was nothing to him, just a girl he could fuck and throw away. He didn't give a shit whether I lived or died.

The elevator doors slid open and Christian almost flew out of them, smashing through the apartment door and disappearing inside. I followed slowly, head low as tears began to streak down my cheeks. My heart was in bits.

I entered the living room just as I heard Christian shouting, "Where the fuck is she!?" For a moment, I thought he meant me. But that was stupid. As if he cared where I was.

"Somewhere in the apartment, Sir." Sawyer answered, a member of Christian's security team that I had been introduced to earlier. "We're trying to wait her out."

Christian laughed, running his hands through his hair. "That's no good, she knows this place better than I do. Search every room! We have to find her!"

"No need, Master." A high, girlish voice purred from behind me. "I'm right here." I felt a hand wrap into my beautifully-styled hair and I felt something cold press against my throat. I gasped as the sharp edge of the knife bit into my skin.

Christian whirled, his eyes widening with fright as his gaze landed on myself and my attacker.

"Leila."


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had so many exams on and college interviews - I haven't had time to think, let alone write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kinda heavy and not painting a brilliant picture of Christian but don't be so quick to hate him. You have yet to see into his head and why he's doing these things. Pleeeeeeaaase read and review, I love you all and I will be updating more often now!**

* * *

**Ana**

I trembled in the arms of my captor, my fists clenched by my sides and my lips whispering a prayer up to a God that probably wasn't listening. The woman behind me clutched at my hair tightly, weaving her hand into the beautifully-styled curls until her nails scratched against my scalp. She pressed the knife against my throat, the steel slicing against the delicate skin and already I could feel blood beading against my flesh.

"Hello, Master." The woman behind me crooned and I flinched as she addressed him. Clearly, she was an ex-Sub. I felt my stomach clench as I fought the urge to throw up.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" Christian sounded calm but I could see fury burning in his grey eyes; how this Leila wasn't being affected by it was beyond me.

"I missed you, Sir." She whispered and I could feel her hands shaking; was she crying?

Christian's face didn't soften. "Let her go, Leila."

Her grip tightened on me again. "Why?"

Christian breathed loudly through his nose, pushing a hand roughly through his hair. "Because I told you to, Leila. Are you disobeying me?"

"I would never disobey my Master." Her response was immediate, no hesitation. _What a perfect Sub._

"Then let her go." Christian snapped, taking a step towards us. The woman didn't like that and she dragged me back a step, pressing the knife harder against my throat. I let out a cry of pain and Christian froze.

"I said I wouldn't disobey my Master." Leila hissed and I cowered in her arms. "But you are not my Master anymore, are you?"

"Leila...please..." Christian's eyes had gone wide and fearful.

"Please what?" she shouted, fury setting into her voice. "Why do you care so much about her!?" she yanked on my hair and I bit my lip to prevent a scream.

"Leila, what are you talking about?" Christian's voice wasn't scared anymore, it was terrified. And I wasn't the only one who noticed how he didn't answer the question.

A malicious chuckle sounded in my ear and I shivered; this woman was absolutely mental.

"You asked her for more, Mr Grey. I heard you."

"Leila, I -"

"Oh, just shut up, Christian!" she screamed and I closed my eyes as the knife pressed harder against my neck. I could feel a trickle of blood running down my throat and collar-bone. "What makes her so important, huh? Why is she your happily-ever-after when I'm not?" she kicked at the back of my knees and I felt myself buckling until I was kneeling, my head yanked back to stare at the ceiling, giving the knife easy access. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill her now."

Christian didn't answer but I could feel his gaze boring into me; I let two tears slip out of my eyes.

"You had better be letting Miss Steele go now, Leila." I heard the voice sound from the left but I didn't try to see who it was.

"Ah, Taylor." I could hear the smile in Leila's voice. "It's been too long."

"That's a matter of opinion. Now, let her go."

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Leila laughed at the idea. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Oh, silly Taylor." Leila's giggle made her sound like a child...a creepy child that smiles at you from a corner while cutting the hair off of her barbie dolls. "Do you really think that Mr Grey will let you hurt me?"

"I'm willing to find out."

I heard a deep sigh. "Lower your gun, Taylor."

"But sir, Miss Steele -" Taylor began to protest but Christian cut him off.

"- is in more danger with you waving that thing around. Stand down. Now."

There was a pause and then I heard a shuffling and knew that Taylor has obeyed orders. My heart constricted; there went my last hope. Even Taylor wasn't willing to stand up for me now.

"Now, answer my question, Mr Grey. Why shouldn't I just slit her throat and leave you to clear up the mess?"

There was a pause and I knew Christian was thinking about his answer. _More likely he's just thinking of some excuse to spare your life so he doesn't have to deal with the consequences. _

When Christian finally answered, he spoke with conviction, as if he believed his words. "Because you aren't a murderer, Leila. I know you and you are not that dark or that evil. Imagine it, just for one second. Could you really bring yourself to end another person's life? To stop their heart and prevent them from ever reaching their true potential? I don't think you could. And in your heart, neither do you."

"To have you, Mr Grey...I could do anything. I want you, I always have. I want you to leave her and be with me; I want to be your happily-ever-after."

Christian took a deep breath in through his nose, his eyes darkening. His gaze fixed on mine and I felt like screaming. Where I had seen wonder and caring not twenty-four hours ago, I now only saw ice and darkness. Was this really the man who had held me close as I cried? The man who had chased me out of a cafe, wanting to have real relationship with me? He looked the same on the outside...but on the inside, I just didn't recognise him anymore. He had broken my trust the second he raised his hand to me; my wrist still throbbed and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had damaged it. In the last few weeks, he had been so gentle...but tonight, he had shown his true colours.

"Okay." My heart stopped.

"W-what?" Leila stuttered, clearly taken aback

"Please, Lelia...come to me, baby." My eyes welled up at the nickname and I had to dropped my eyes from his; I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"You want me, Master?" the hope in her voice was almost more than I could stomach and I fought violently with the urge to hurl. "Truly?"

"Yes, Leila. Come here." He held out his hand to her and faster than I could think, the knife dropped from my throat, clattering on the floor and a dark haired girl sprinted into his arms. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him with a passion I had only ever seen in movies, but the worst part was he kissed her back with similar vigour.

"Miss Steele?" I heard Taylor mutter my name as I clambered slowly to my feet, vision blurry with tears, and I turned to see him holding out a linen handkerchief. I silently took it as I made my way past him, towards the bedroom. I needed to get out. Now.

Throwing open the door, I grabbed the bag Sawyer had brought up for me from my car, containing my fresh underwear and clothes for tomorrow. Guess I wouldn't be needed them. I unzipped the bag and dumped it on the bed as I strode into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and comb from beside the sink. I hurried back into the bedroom and threw the items into the bag. Then I began pulling the pins out of my hair, freeing the curls and letting them tumble down my back; my scalp ached. I undid the clasp of my dress, allowing it to pool at my feet so I stood in only my underwear as I yanked off the high-heeled shoes I had been forced into. I yanked on a pair of loose jeans from my bag and a soft t-shirt, my fingers numb as I got dressed. I couldn't be hear anymore. This wasn't where I belonged.

I bent down and quickly folded the dress, sighing as I did; it really was so beautiful. If only I could afford something like this. I placed it gently on Chr-Mr Grey's side of the bed and rested the heels on top of it. I pulled out the earrings and fumbled to take off the necklace; both were heavy in my hands. I layed them down on the pillow and then, in a moment of insperation, I reached into my bag, pulled out the Dom/Sub contract and ripped it clean down the middle. I set each half next to the dress, grabbed my bag and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

Just as I reached the front door, I felt a hand wrap around my arm, tugging me to a stop. "Where do you think you're going?" last night, that voice had filled me with such comfort; now, it only boiled my blood.

"Home." I hissed back, tearing my arm out of his grip and spinning to face him. Mr Grey gazed down at me, his hair ruffled and eyes startled. I wished I could kiss him again, like I had not so long ago. But I couldn't. It would be my death.

"Why?" he asked, apparently shocked.

I snorted. "You're kidding me, right? You just ignored me, hurt me and kissed another woman in front of me. You expect me to hang around?"

"I..." he seemed lost for words. _Call the president, it's a miracle. _"Ana, I -"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Stop. I don't want to hear it." I took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger burning through my veins. "I'm done. _We're_ done." He recoiled from me as if I had slapped him but I wasn't finished. "You asked me for more and like an idiot, I agreed. I thought you were so different...I thought you cared. You listened to my story, comforted me when I was crying and protected me when I needed you. Hell, you even started looking for the man who made my life a living hell. You introduced me to your family and told me I was beautiful...and I believed you. Why, I'll never know. I was a fool. You didn't care about me. You were just waiting until something better came along and decided it would be fun to play with little Ana's heart in the meantime."

He gasped, his face going pale. "Ana, that's not true!"

"Yes, _Mr Grey_, it is." I snapped back and I saw his eyes darken at his name. "You used me and then you tossed me away. I should have known you would. I was a fucking idiot to pretend you were for real. This is why I don't invest in real relationships; this is why I don't believe in feelings. They get messy and complicated and people just end up getting hurt. It's not worth it."

"Ana!" he grabbed my hand, sending pain shooting through my hand and I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes. He immediately dropped my hand, his expression fearful. "I really hurt you?" he sounded like a small child who had been scolded.

"I'm fine." I snapped back, brushing the tears away impatiently. "I hope you and _Leila_ are very happy together. You deserve each other." And with that, I turned away from him and threw open the front door, striding into the elevator. I didn't turn around to face Mr Grey as the doors slid home.

* * *

I pulled up outside my apartment, fighting back tears as I climbed out of the car. Had I really just done that? Had I really just walked out on the first guy who had wanted a real relationship with me? Was it the right thing to do? Or had I just made a terrible mistake?

No. I hadn't made a mistake. He was using me; he didn't want me. He had made that clear enough when he embraced that girl. But...he had looked so shocked and hurt when I told him I was leaving. Like he had never imagined it happening. _Of course he didn't. _My mother hissed inside my head. _He thought he was the dumper, not the dumpee. _I groaned and mentally batted her away. She haunted my nightmares, I didn't need her in my head now.

Shoving the key into the lock, I pushed through the door, closing it as quietly as possible behind me. Kate would either be asleep or with company and I didn't want to disturb her. I wasn't ready to face the questions that were bound to be thrown at me.

I crept into my room, shutting out the world before taking a deep breath and finally looking at myself in the mirror; I recoiled in horror. No wonder Chr-Mr Grey wanted that woman over me. I was a state. There were dark circles under my eyes where my make up had smudged and I had muddy tear tracks trailing down my cheeks. My hair was tangled and knotted, my skin pale and my eyes bloodshot. The cut across my throat was thin, a single, neat line just below my jugular. It didn't look deep enough to scar and I was pretty sure I could cover it up with make up for work on Monday.

I rubbed a hand over my face, my shoulder's slumping. I was just so tired. Tired of all the bullshit that seemed to come with my life, an endless tirade that would never cease or even pause in its onslaught. What was the point in all of this? If life was just a constant problem that could never be sold, why bother even getting up in the morning? Why both interacting, trusting and caring when in the end you'd only get hurt? I had taken a leap of faith believing I could fly...but it turned out my wings were made of lead and I had plummeted into harsh reality. I was done accepting the kindness and promises that would always be ripped away just as you let your guard down. Those things belonged in fairytales; this was the real world. You're born, life's a bitch and then you die. That's it.

I felt the hot salty tears beginning to pour down my face before I even realised I was crying. But there they were, the tears that broke the mask on my lifeless face. I collapsed onto the bed and began to sob, loud and uncaring of who heard me. I had never been much of a crier...until I met him. Now, it seemed I couldn't go a day without shedding tears.


	12. Chapter 11: Hidden Threats

**A/N: I love you guys so much :) I want to make a shout out to my 400th follower - I can't believe this story ever became popular :) Please keep the reviews up and keep reading :D ENJOY! xxx**

* * *

**Ana**

Sunday past in a blur and I didn't stir from my bed, fading in and out of consciousness; it was easier when I was asleep. I didn't have to think about what had happened, didn't have to face the sickening reality my life had become. Sometimes I would wake up and for a moment, I would forget the last twenty four hours and for a moment, I would be happy. But then I would remember every horrific detail and the tears would well up in my eyes, burning as they fell down my cheeks. Sometimes, I would get angry with myself about how pathetic I was acting. I had barely known the man two weeks, had spent 2 nights with him; it was stupid to feel so heartbroken over something so fleeting. But then, could you really blame me for feeling so shattered? He had been the first man I had told my story to; the first man to actually care when I was crying...the first man to ask for more. More...such a small, insignificant word. But in this context, it meant so much. It meant he saw me as more than a Sub, as more than a sex slave who could be dropped without a second's notice. He had seen some - and I say _some_, as there are things I hope he never finds out - of my worst qualities: my quick temper, my stubborn streak...my fucked-up past. And yet, he hadn't run. He had understood, which led me to believe that he had exprienced something similar. Of course I knew that there were places he wouldn't allow you to touch him - Elena had already briefed me on that - but there was so much more to him. So much I didn't know and desperately wanted to find out. The man had been adopted; why? What had put him in care? How had Grace come to meet him?

But these were questions I would never learn the answers to. Because he had shown me who he really was. He was spiteful, and uncaring, and he had dealt me a mortal blow once he had turned to _Leila_. He cast me out and left me in the cold; it was too dark to see, too difficult to breathe.

I had seen Kate once or twice since I had come home, mainly to just let her know that I was alive. She had tried to confront me about what had happened but I refused to tell her anything and she knew when to stop pushing. I think her first hint might have been when I broke down into tears and the last one when I slammed the bedroom door in her face. I wasn't trying to be bitch and upset her too; it was just that Kate could be kind of...insensitive sometimes.

I slept throught the majority of the day, only leaving my bed to use the bathroom or top my glass of wine - hey, don't judge; sometimes you need to drown your sorrows. It was nearing midnight when my phone began to ring, its shrill tones tearing through my slightly intoxicated mind. I guess it must have the alcohol that stopped me from checking the ID before I answered. Any other time, I would have thrown the phone across the room and hidden under the covers once I had seen who was calling. But it was too late for that.

"Hello?" I mumbled, rubbing at the ache in the centre of my forehead.

"Anastasia?" the voice was quiet on the other end and it sounded as weak as I felt. My blood ran cold.

"Chr-Mr Grey?" I gasped, my grasp going tight around the phone. "W-what do you want?"

I heard him sigh down the phone. "I just...I feel like we need to talk. You didn't give me a chance to explain myself last night."

I gulped back a sob. "What could you possibly have to explain? You made yourself perfectly clear yesterday."

"Anastaisa I -"

"No." My voice shook and now I couldn't hold back the tears as he forced me to say goodbye again. Why could he just let it go? "You don't need to explain yourself to me, Mr Grey. I understand. You and Leila have history...how could I compete? We had one great night together and one painful night the week after...that's it. Lets not pretend it was something it isn't."

"You tore up the contract..." he whispered and I felt a lump form in my throat at the sound of his voice; he sounded so lonely. "I found it on the bed along with...everything else."

"I thought it was best." I choked out, trying to wipe away my tears but more just kept on coming.

"You looked beautiful last night, Ana...I'll never forget it." That tore a loud sob out of me, my breath shaking as I fought hard to stop others following it.

"Th-thank you. You looked so handsome, Mr Grey."

He sighed again. "So this is it?"

I sobbed again. "Yes..."

I heard him sniff and for a moment, I wondered if he was crying too. _Don't be so stupid, Anastasia! _my mother's voice hissed inside my head. _Who would cry over you?_

"Goodbye, Anastasia."

"G-goodbye, Mr Grey." I mumured before quickly hanging up, unable to handle listening to his beautiful, melodic voice for a second more. Why did he have to call me?! I might have been able to put together the pieces of my heart before, when I was angry and hurt but now...I had no chance. He had sounded so gentle and sweet...so lonely. My heart had no chance ever again.

I collapsed into the pillows, my sobs muffled by the fabric. Who knew how long I cried for, how long it took for my cries to calm down but at some point I must have begun to fall back into sleep because I was startled when my phone beeped. Grumbling, I snagged it from the bedside table and opened the message.

**Don't cry, baby.**

* * *

Monday dawned grey and bleak and for a moment, I considered rolling over and ignoring the fact that I had to be at work in less than an hour. But I already owed Kate last month's rent, even though she insisted that I didn't have to pay a penny; she wasn't exactly running out of money any time soon. Still, I didn't like the idea of sponging off of her, so I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and into the shower, trying to wash away the hangover I could feel hovering around my temples.

I refused to think about last night. About his phone call, about his sweet words that had squeezed my heart. I couldn't. If I did, my legs would give out and I would end up in a heap beneath the shower faucet. So I focused solely on going through the mundane task of getting ready for work. I kept the shower to a short ten minutes before forcing myself back into my bedroom to get dressed. I settled on a black pencil skirt that stopped just above my knees and a white patterned blouse. I dried my hair, brushing it and leaving it loose around my shoulders before stepping into a pair of pumps. I eyed myself critically in the mirror. After a dab of cover up and a little foundation, the thin cut across my throat became practically invisible and I used a little more to hide the dark circles beneath my eyes. I looked tired and drawn but it was the best I could do.

Grabbing my purse, I left my room and hurried into the kitchen to grab my keys. Kate glanced up from her cup of coffee and pursed her lips as she watched me move past her.

"What?" I snapped, seizing my jacket off the back of the chair.

"I'm just surprised you're going back into work."

"Why? Because I broke up with my boyfriend? The world keeps turning Kate."

"Yeah, I know but..." she shrugged, returning her eyes to the newspaper she was reading. "You guys looked so happy."

"You saw us together once, Kate." I grumbled, heading towards the door.

"Twice, actually." Her voice followed me out of the kitchen and I paused, turning slowly to look at her through the door frame.

"What do you mean? You met the guy once, outside with Jose."

"I know that!" she snapped exasperated and she shoved the paper towards me. "Page three."

I flipped through the pages until I saw a picture that almost put me on my knees. It was from the party on Saturday. The picture was blown up so you could see every little detail. It was the one of me and Mr Grey on the red carpet, posing for the cameras. He had his arm around my waist, holding me close and a happy if slightly forced smile was plastered across his face. I stood next to him, leaning into his embrace, my expression content. I had to hand it to Gail; she had made me look beautiful. I actually looked good enough to be standing beside him.

The picture next to it was a different story. It was one of me climbing into my car at night; I was leaving Mr Grey's house. I had parked beneath a street lamp and the orange glow illuminated my face; you could see the tears pouring down my cheeks, the tortured grimace making me look like something out of a horror movie. The caption below the two photos read: _Is it happily ever after for Christian Grey...or is there trouble in paradise?_

My breath was coming quick, my chest heaving as I gazed down at the paper. My life spread across page three for everyone to view. What had I done to deserve this?

"Ana?" Kate's voice sounded distant in my ears, like she was trying to shout to me across a vast distance. "Ana, are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I shoved the paper away from me and practically ran for the door, slamming it behind me. Would Mr Grey see this? Who was I kidding, of course he would. But what would he do about it? Would he even care? I felt I already knew the answer to that one.

I drove in a haze, not paying attention to the world around me and made it to work with a barely a minute to spare. But I began to wish I had skipped coming in today. Everyone was staring at me, their mouths hanging open wide enough to catch flies. Their eyes bulged out of their skulls as they glanced from their papers and laptops to my white face and back again. I could hear the whispering, hear them as they murmured to each other about what had gone wrong between me and Christian Grey. They all had different theories but I knew they all thought one thing in common: how the hell did mousy Ana Steele manage to capture gorgeous Christian Grey's attention for even a second?

I lowered myself into my chair and turned on my computer, ignoring everyone else in the office. I would just concentrate on my work and nothing else. They were not there. I would not be distracted by anything.

And yet, thirty seconds later, I found myself eating my own words as I discovered an email from Mr Grey himself. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. _With a heavy heart, I opened the email.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Newspaper Pictures  
**Date: **June 18 2011 08:33  
**To: **Anastasia Steele

I trust you have seen the pictures and articles spread across all of Seattle. I cannot imagine you took it too well. I would like to inform you that the articles will be removed in less than twelve hours.

I would also like to remind you of the NDA. I do so hope you have not broken it.

_Christian Grey  
__CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

I glared at the email. Did he really think that little of me, that I would spill his secrets to everyone and anyone? I rolled my eyes and hit reply.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele  
**Subject: **Are you kidding me?  
**Date: **June 18 2011 09:02  
**To: **Christian Grey

Do you really think I would stoop that low? If I had wanted to spill certain secrets, I would have done it two years ago when I first got involved, not now. I have no intention of trying to hurt your precious reputation.

What part of 'this is it' do you find difficult to understand? By continuously contacting me, you are only making this harder for the two of us.

Thank you for sorting out the pictures.

_Anastasia Steele  
__Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **As you command.  
**Date: **June 18 2011 09:06  
**To: **Anastasia Steele

Yes Anastasia, my reputation is important to me. I have spent a long time making a good name for myself. I did not believe that you would break the NDA and I don't think you will in the near future. It would very bad for the two of us if you did.

I do not find any of it difficult to comprehend, Miss Steele. I was merely informing you of the current situation. Forgive me but I thought you might be distressed and wished to help. And may I remind you, Anastasia: it was you who left me. If you are hurting over the separation, you have no one to blame but yourself.

I will not contact you again.

And you're welcome.

_Christian Grey  
__CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele  
**Subject: **That is below the belt!  
**Date: **June 18 2011 09:10  
**To: **Christian Grey

You forced me into leaving, Mr Grey. Need I remind you of what you did, both in the car and elevator? And then later on in the apartment? You made your intentions and your feelings very clear and I think we can both see that this was never a match made in heaven.

Goodbye, Mr Grey. For the last time.

_Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_

* * *

I shut down my email and went to work, reading through the manuscripts that Jack - my boss - had left on my desk with clear instructions to proof read the first chapters, edit mistakes and then bring them back to him. I sighed, leaning my head into the palm of my hand. I was not in the mood for this.

By lunchtime, I was sincerely fed up. All morning I had had to put up with the whispering and staring and it was grating on my last nerve. Honestly, didn't they have anything better to talk about? Were they really that bored, they had to discuss my love life or lack thereof? Already, four people had come up to me and asked me for the details on what had went down between me and _him_. I just rolled my eyes and turned away from their curious expressions. They were like vultures searching for a juicy morsel to capture in their talons.

Finally though, I finished the work Jack had set me and stood from my desk, heading towards his office; I was eager to get away from the pointing, even if only for a few minutes. Jack was a nice guy, if a little over-friendly, and I knew he wouldn't ask me penetrating questions about how Christian Grey was in bed.

I knocked once and heard him call, "Come in!" I opened the door and found him seated at his desk, surrounded by papers, a stressed expression on his young face. His blue eyes lit up however when he saw me in the doorway. "Ah, Ana. Please, come in."

I smiled slightly and stepped into the office, shutting the door softly behind me. "I have the manuscripts you wanted."

He smiled. "Excellent!" he held out his hand for them and I hurriedly passed them to him. He laughed lightly. "I'm not sure if I should thank you for being so efficient or scold you for giving me even more paperwork."

I smiled again. "I apologise for the inconvenience, Jack."

He chuckled. "Please Ana, have a seat. I wish to discuss something with you."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly but took a seat anyway, giving him my full attention. "What is it?"

"Well Ana, myself and Elizabeth have been very impressed with the work you have been doing, especially as you have only been here a few weeks."

"Thank you." I murmured, lowering my head in embarrassment as I blushed. I wasn't used to being complimented.

"You're very welcome." I glanced to see him smiling cheerfully at me. "Now, as I'm sure you are aware, I am going to a Fiction Symposium in New York on Wednesday. I know that it is short notice, but I would like for you to come with me."

I gaped at him, completely taken aback. He wanted me to go to New York with him?

A face-splitting grin spread across my lips. "I would love to! I've always wanted to go to New York!"

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Well then, you should get packed immediately. We'll have to leave tomorrow and stay overnight - I assume that's okay with you?" I nod happily and he continues. "Great! I think you'll find it very educational..." he trails off for a moment as he watches me and his eyes darken. It feels like he's undressing me with his eyes and I begin to feel uncomfortable. But then he snaps out of it and smiles at me again. "Would you please make the necessary travel arrangements? And book an additional room at the hotel where I am staying? The details should be at your desk; I'm sure Sabrina left them handy."

I frowned, confused. "Sabrina?"

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "My previous PA. Once you have made the arrangements, please feel free to go home early to get ready. I believe our plane leaves at two in the afternoon, so if you could meet me here at eleven, that would be most helpful."

"Of course, Jack. Thank you so much!"

He inclined his head and I took this as my cue to leave. I shut the office door behind me, a small smile playing at the corners of my mouth. This could be the break I needed to get away from Mr Grey and everything going on here; a chance to clear my head.

I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 12: Leaving for New York

**A/N: !IMPORTANT! **

**Hello everyone! First of all, I want to apologise that it's been so long since I updated. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I will try to update a lot more often. I just couldn't due to personal issues. I also want to thank you all immensely for your reviews and private messages, they encourage me to keep writing this story. I love you all, please keep reviewing and sending me messages, both good and critical alike. I treasure them. This is more of a filler chapter that I had to put in so not a lot is going to happen. However, New York will be the next chapter and I will finally be going back to Christian Point Of Views so please keep reading. It will be worth it.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I hurried out of Jack's office, my eyes fixed on my feet so I didn't have to meet the eyes I could feel burning into my skin. I just wanted to clean my desk off and go; I was desperate to be on my own and away from everyone.

And yet, even in my unease, I couldn't quite shake the smile off of my face. I was going to New York! I had always wanted to see the city - it was third on my bucket list, under London and Paris. My stomach quivered at the idea of spending time alone with Jack - I really didn't know the guy that well - but nothing was going to stop me going. Who knows, this could be the chance to prove myself and bag myself an early promotion.

I was clearing the last pieces of paper off of my desk, my mind on things like the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty, when someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Ana?"

I froze at the voice, my heart leaping into my throat. I knew that voice; it was impossible to mistake.

"Hello, Mia." I murmured, turning slowly to face her. She looked as immaculate as the first time I had seen her, minus the ball gown. Her dark hair was cut into a sleek bob and her sharp eyes were focused on my face. Mia was far more laid back and cheerful than her older brother but had his intelligence and, my guess, his cunning.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, Ana. It's just that I was in the neighbourhood and wondered if you wanted to get some lunch with me?" she gave me a small smile that I found difficult to return.

Did she not know that me and Christian were no longer together? Was she here for him?

"Mia," I said slowly, trying to phrase the words without causing insult. "Does your brother know that you're here?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "God, no! He'd kill me."

I raised my eyebrows. Had he not told his family what had happened? "Then I guess you don't know that me and Christian broke up?"

"Oh no, I know you did." She gave me another small smile.

I had had enough of the games and my irritation began to show. "Mia, what is going on? What are you playing at?"

She squared her shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm here to convince you to give him another chance."

My mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" I asked, positive I must have heard her wrong.

She sighed. "Ana, you have to take him back. I don't know what he did but it can't have so terrible that you could never forgive him. I'm the first one to say that my brother can be a total ass but his heart is in the right place and I'm sure that whatever it was, it was just a misunderstanding."

I felt like I was choking. Was she really so interfering that she thought she knew what was best for my love life? This woman had some nerve.

"You can't be serious." I gasped, my eyes wide with shock. "Mia, you have no idea -"

"No, maybe I don't but neither, Ana, do you. You have no idea of the change you brought about in my brother. For a start, I've never even seen him with a woman; I thought he was gay! Ana, the way he looks at you...it's like you're the only one he can see."

"We were together for less than a month!"

She shrugged. "What's your point? Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, in fairytales." I muttered.

"Oh, don't be so cynical, Ana." She snapped, her tone sharp. "You sound like a child."

Anger flared in my veins and I narrowed my eyes at her as the heat began to flood my body. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" I hissed and watched her eyes widen at my furious tone. "You know nothing about me so don't tell me how to act. And to answer your question, no I cannot go to lunch with you."

"Why not?" she sounded hurt by my rejection and I rolled my eyes again. _Oh, don't act like I just ran over your puppy!_

"I have to pack." I snapped and turned away from her to pick up my purse.

"Why?" she sounded alarmed at the idea, though I couldn't figure out why.

"I'm going to New York for a conference."

"Oh." I turned back around to see relief spread across her face and I felt my eyebrows lift at her reaction. "Who are you going with?"

I opened my mouth to tell her it was none of her concern but before I could, I heard my name being called and turned to see Jack striding towards me.

"Ana, good you haven't left yet. Have you booked the flight and hotel for tomorrow?" I nodded and he smiled. "Excellent. I just wanted to know if you had Katherine Barter's contact information? There's a problem with her manuscript that I need to discuss with her."

"Of course, Jack." I quickly hunted through the drawers of my desk, searching for the right folder. I was acutely aware of the two sets of eyes that were watching my every move and it was making me extremely uncomfortable. I almost wept in relief when I found the number he was looking for. "Here you are, Jack."

"Ah, thank you, Ana. And I'll see you here at 11 tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He smiled at me again, gave Mia a curt nod and then strode back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Ana," Mia said my name slowly, her eyes fixed on the door Jack had just disappeared behind. "Who was that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "My boss, Jack Hyde."

"And he's who you are going to New York with." It wasn't a question and her voice was like ice.

"What's your point, Mia?" I asked, seizing my purse, ready to make a quick exit.

"I don't like him." She still had not removed her eyes from the door.

"And I really don't care how you feel about my boss." I snapped back and she finally looked at me again, her eyes filling with hurt once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"Of course." She gave me a small, defeated smile and for a second, I felt bad for being so short with her. I quickly shook my guilt off. Someone needed to tell her where the boundaries were.

She turned to leave but paused, glancing back at me over her shoulder. "It's a shame, you know. About you and Christian. You really did change him for the better."

"I seriously doubt that, Mia." I snorted, my voice full of disbelief. The man had known me little over two weeks; no one changes that quickly.

Her eyes looked sad as she surveyed my stony expression. "Just be sure you're making the right decision here, Ana. Because once you do, there's no going back."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Be sure that you do." And with that she turned and walked out, leaving a trail of strawberry-scented perfume in her wake.

* * *

I was just closing my suitcase, finally finished with packing, when Kate came bounding through my door like a bat out of hell. She froze when she saw the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to New York tomorrow for a conference. I shouldn't be gone longer than a couple of days."

"Oh." The relief was clear on her face and I guessed that she had thought I was running away from _him_ and those invasive pictures spread across every newspaper in Seattle. "Well, that's okay then."

I laughed and lowered the suitcase to the floor. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Jose's coming over!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "He's bringing wine and chinese food; I thought that it might cheer you up after the shitty few days you've had."

I groaned and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You have no idea how good that sounds."

She laughed and hugged me back. "Hey, what are friends for? Now come on!"

I spent the rest of the evening with Jose and Kate, drinking way too much wine, watching rubbish chick flicks on tv and gourging myself on chinese food. It was the first time I had felt good since Saturday and I had forgotten how much I loved spending time with these two. I hadn't seen Jose since _he _had told me I wasn't allowed to and I had missed the guy. He had me constantly laughing as he took the piss out of the movies and the man just knew how to make you feel good about yourself. He was so different to _him_. With Jose I felt secure, safe; relaxed. With _him_, I felt like I was constantly balancing on the edge of a knife, never knowing which way I was going to fall next.

In the end, we decided that Jose should spend the night on the sofa, as he'd drunk far too much to drive home safely. I handed him a pillow and a duvet before pulling him into a quick hug.

"Thank you, Jose."

"For what?" he asked as he hugged me back, his chin resting on the crown of my head.

"For a great night. I really needed it." I hugged tighter. "I've missed you."

"Ah, Ana." He sighed my name as I felt him kiss my hair. "I've missed you too."

I pulled away and after bidding him and Kate goodnight, I went back into my own room and climbed into bed. Tomorrow I would be in New York! And I could forget about everything that had happend. I hope.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and practically flew out of bed. I was so excited! New York! The City That Never Sleeps! Who knew what I would see, what I would do. Maybe I just wouldn't come back. I could stay in New York and live the dream and make a fortune and forget all about certain billionaires.

I laughed at my hopeful thoughts and hurried to get ready, eager to be on my way. Kate was still in bed, probably sleeping off a hangover and Jose was passed out on the sofa so I made sure I was quiet as I flitted from my bedroom to the bathroom and back again. I picked out what I would wear - a light blue blouse coupled with a pair of black jeans, as I assumed I wouldn't need to be dressy for the plan ride - and picked up my phone from the nightstand where I had left it to charge. I combed and dried my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail and dabbed a bit of make up to complete my look.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. I didn't look half bad for a girl coming out of a war. My eyes were still dull with pain and I looked a little gaunt around the cheeks but that was to be expected considering the current situation. The thin cut across my throat had begun to scab over and I knew it wouldn't take long until it healed completely; I put on coverup again to make sure it was properly hidden. I just wished that the injuries that had been inflicted on me emotionally and mentally were as easy to fix. My heart remained shattered, my trust broken like the fragments of a mirror and I knew that I would carry these scars for as long as I lived. Mr Grey had made an impact on me and I would never be able to forget it.

I flexed the wrist that had been damaged that horrid night and winced as pain lanced up my arm. It wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday but it was still painful. A sprain, no doubt. Still, there wasn't any bruising or permenant damage so I should be thankful for that.

I straightened my shoulders. Now was not the time for such black thoughts about _him_ and what had happened between us. Now was the time to be excited about my trip to New York. Speaking of which, I was running late. I had to be that at eleven and it was already ten-thirty. I smiled. Time to get moving.

I left a note for Kate and Jose, telling them I loved them and would see them in a few days before locking the front door behind me and hurrying to the car, eager to get to SIP. I didn't want to be late and irritate Jack after he'd been kind enough to offer me this oppotunity.

I arrived with five minutes to spare and let out a breath as I pulled into the parking lot. Jack was not here yet, thank God. Checking myself in the mirror, I straighted my hair and reapplied my mascara before climbing out of the car, dragging my bag along with me. I leant against the bonnet of the car and settled down to wait.

At two minutes to eleven, my phone beeped and I picked it up, opening the message icon. I had two messages, one from last night and one sent just now. I opened the most recent one first.

**Kate: Hey Annie, we got ur note. U could have sed goodbye! Lol, just kiddin. Have a good time in NY, c u when u get back! Bring me a prezzie! Love, Kate & Jose.**

I smiled at the message and quickly replied. Who needed a boyfriend when you had great friends like those two? They were always there for me when I needed them.

I then went to open the message that had been sent late last night and my blood froze when I saw who it was from.

**Christian: I know we've already said goodbye but this is urgent. Anastasia, you must listen to me. You cannot **-

"Ana?"

I jumped and looked up to find Jack standing in front of me, a bright small spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, Jack!" I offered him the latte I had picked up for him earlier. He took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." I replied, patting my bag happily.

"Excellent, then we'd best be off." He gestured to the car that was parked about four spaces down from my own. "After you, Ana."

I gave him another grin and took hold of my bag, heading towards his car. As I walked, I closed _his _message without bothering to finish reading it and shoved it into my pocket. Who did he think he was? Not only had he contacted me _again_ but he was also trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do! He was _not _my Dom; I could behave how I liked! And I sure as hell wouldn't let Christian flipping Grey tell me otherwise!


	14. Chapter 13: The City That Never Sleeps

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe how many of you have stuck around to keep reading this story; the amount of time I take to update, I'm surprised you all haven't given up on me! I swear I will start updating properly again, it's just been such a hectic...and very difficult time for me. But I'm so glad that you haven't :) anyway, it's finally the New York chapter - a lot of drama and a heavy chapter. I hope you enjoy this; please review and keep following this story :) xxx**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I leant back against the the aeroplane seat, shutting my eyes as the plane began to move. I had never been a massive fan of flying, particularly the take off so I just tried to distract myself and forget what was going on. Unfortunately, my distraction techniques always led me back to _him_. Part of me was itching to read the rest of that message and find out what he'd been so desperate to warn me about; the other part of me just thought _fuck him_. Why should I pay attention to him when he'd clearly shown such contempt with me? I cringed as my throat throbbed slightly at the memory of the knife slicing my skin.

"Ana, are you okay?" I heard Jack's voice next to me and opened my eyes to give him a weak smile; he frowned at me in concern.

"I'm just not all that comfortable with planes. I'll be okay once we're in the air." I told him softly. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Just try to relax, Ana. It'll be fine." He squeezed my wrist and turned to face the front as the plane began rolling down the runway, gaining speed as it went. I gripped the arm rest tightly, shut my eyes and pretended it wasn't happening.

* * *

By the time I opened my eyes again, we were coming in to land. _Shit, I must have slept through the whole journey!_ I cringed at the idea; I was here for work and falling asleep in front of my boss probably wasn't the best way to make a good impression.

I glanced over at Jack to see if he was mad but saw that he was still staring forward with a small smile playing on his mouth. I couldn't help but wonder what he was so pleased about but I didn't dare ask; maybe he hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep? _Yeah right, keep dreaming Ana._

As if he could read my thoughts, Jack turned to give me a mega-watt grin and said, "Finally awake, I see."

I smiled back at him sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that, Jack. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

He chuckled. "It's not a problem, Ana. I'm sure you'll be wide awake soon enough." I frowned at his words. There seemed to be some hidden meaning to what he'd said but I couldn't figure out what. So I just gave him another smile and leant back into my seat as the plane landed on the runaway, signalling the end of our journey.

We got through baggage surprisingly quickly and soon we were in a hired car on the way to the hotel that I'd booked for both Jack and myself.

"The Symposium begins first thing tomorrow so I think we should take it easy tonight." Jack told me as we drove through the streets of New York City. "After all, it is your first time here. I think we should take a bit of time to see the sights and then maybe grab something to eat later. What do you say?"

Barely able to contain my excitement at being in New York City, I nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds fantastic, Jack. I assume you've been here before then?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, several times. It's one of my favourite cities in the world. A place where you can both stand out and get lost in the crowd, depending on what you wish. No place could ever match."

I stared at him, entranced. I had never heard Jack speak so passionately about something before. Of course, he was always very determined, especially when it came to his work - he didn't take any nonsense and he only ever accepted the best.

_Remind you of anyone? _a voice in the back of my head whispered but I slammed a block on that thought immediately. I would _not _compare Jack to _him_. They were nothing alike...they couldn't be. Otherwise, I'd have to start looking for a new job.

"Ana?" Jack's voice called me out of my musings and I realised he was staring at me expectantly, as if waiting for something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I mumbled, afraid he'd get mad but he just chuckled lightly.

"I said, what would you like to see first?"

"Oh." I thought hard about it for a minute before deciding. "The Statue of Liberty, if that's okay?"

He gave me another bright smile. "Your wish is my command."

For some reason, that sentiment caused shivers to run up my spine and my blood chilled. _Why? _

* * *

It was late when we finally got back to the hotel. Jack had taken me to all of the main tourist attractions: the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Central Park, Times Square; even the Apollo Theatre. How we'd managed to do it all in one day, I wasn't sure but it'd explain why I was so tired now. He'd treated me to dinner at The Plaza, which must have been unbelievably expensive but he wouldn't hear of me paying my half of the bill; he seemed offended just by the idea. All in all, I'd had a brilliant day out with him and learnt a lot about my boss. He seemed kind and thoughtful and funny; everything a girl would look for in a guy.

_So, why aren't you attracted to him?_ I wish I knew the answer. I guess because I knew he couldn't give me what I needed; he wasn't a Dom. He'd never be able to deal with my needs, as much as I hated that. And I knew he could never raise the bar to Mr Grey's level. He'd been phenomenal. _Stop that!_ I internally berated myself for even thinking his name, let alone his skills in bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Ana?" I glanced up from the floor of the elevator we'd taken to our rooms to find Jack watching me intensely, as if I was the most interesting thing in the world.

I nodded happily. "Yes, I did. Thank you, Jack. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"Good." He seemed to croon the word and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. Maybe it was the look in his eyes as he ran his gaze up and down my body. We'd come back earlier to change before dinner and I now wore a black, cocktail dress that clung to my curves and had a plunging neckline. It was backless and fell to just above my knees. I had coupled it with a pair of black stilettoes to give myself some extra height, though I was now regretting them as my feet were screaming in pain.

Finally, the elevator door opened to our floor and we walked down the hallway in silence. My room was two doors down from his so we stopped outside his room first.

"Well, goodnight Jack. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow?" I asked, pointedly avoiding his gaze that was burning a hole into my face.

"Before you go, Ana, I wonder if you could come in for a moment? There's a manuscript I brought with me for tomorrow that I'm not sure on and I was hoping you'd take a look at it; you've got such a keen eye for these things."

_Flattery will get you nowhere._ The sentence was like a feral growl at the back of my mind and I was surprised by the venom in my thoughts. Why was I being so nasty and cautious? He had been nothing but a gentleman all evening.

I laughed lightly, trying to contrast my internal hiss. "Really, Jack? Work at this hour?"

He shrugged, giving me a sheepish smile. "I know, I know. It is late but we were having such a nice time, I hated to ruin it with work. Please? It'll only take a minute."

I sighed; I really wanted to go to bed. "Okay."

"Excellent! You're a life saver, Ana." He gave me a grin that I returned weakly and turned to open the door to his suite.

Ushering me in ahead of him, I stepped into the gigantic room, taken aback by the sheer scale of it; it was at least twice the size of my own. A king-sized, four-poster bed dominated the room, its canopy billowing out around the frame. The duvet was creamy in colour and it looked warm and inviting; the pillows were full and plumped, the perfect place to rest a weary head.

A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace that was positioned opposite the bed, giving off a warm glow, making the room seem inviting. The flames writhed and twisted, perfoming some ancient dance to music I could not hear, only imagine; I was entranced by their movements.

"Drink, Ana?" I started and looked up from the fire to see Jack standing by a small, round table that supported a crystal decanter full of amber liquid - I assumed brandy - and two expensive glasses.

"Yes, thank you." I told him with a small smile and he turned to fill the two glasses. I looked back at the fire, warming my hands.

"So, what do you think of New York?" Jack asked me as he joined me by the fireplace, handing me a glass. I took a sip, the brandy burning as it slipped down my throat, leaving a warm glow in my belly.

"I think it's amazing here. Everything just seems to move so fast, like there's not enough time in the world to get everything done."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you are right. But then we must wonder: _is _there ever enough time? You know, to really do what we need to do?"

I shrugged. "It depends, I guess."

He frowned. "On what?"

I raised my eyes to meet his. "On the individual person. Some people can live more in twenty minutes than others do in eighty years. It all depends on your take with life and what you intend to do with it; live your own or watch others live theirs."

"And what type of person are you, dear Ana?" Jack's voice had lowered to a sultry whispers, making the conversation seem a lot more intimate than I had intended it to be.

I lowered my eyes from his and stared into my drink. "I suppose I am one who treads somewhat dangerously. Or rather, I should say differently from most. But," I lifted my gaze to the fire. "I fully intend to live as I see fit."

"I'm very glad to hear that." His murmur was right in my ear, making me start from his proximity; I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered involuntarily.

I cleared my throat loudly. "So, where is this work you wanted me to take a look at?"

I heard his teeth grind together as his jaw tensed and I felt my back stiffen. He was angry. With me? Why?

"Do you enjoy winding me up, Anastasia?" he hissed in fury and I frowned at his use of my full name; he onoy ever called me Ana.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Don't play games with me, Miss Steele. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I turned to face him, taking a step back when we almost came nose to nose. Jack's normally friendly face was twisted into a scowl, his eyes dancing with anger.

"Jack, I really don't understand. I haven't done a thing."

He barked out a laugh at my words and strode over to the decanter, refilling his glass before downing it in one swallow.

"You know Ana, I've met a lot of prick-teasing, cock-blocking bitches in my time, but you really take the gold. You bat those baby blues at me and wriggle around the office in the tightest fucking dresses possible. You agree to coming to New York with me 'for business'," he sketched air quotes with his fingers, "and now you act as if you are innocent of all crimes! Please, don't make me laugh." He glared at me over the top of his third brandy. "You're playing with the wrong man here, Ana."

I stared at him helplessly. I had done nothing he was accusing me of, I had never led him on. I had been too interested in a certain CEO to notice my boss as anything other than the guy I work for.

"Jack," I start slowly, so as not to anger him further. "I apologise if you have gotten the wrong idea here but I have never been interested in you, sexually or otherwise. If I have sent you mixed signals on this matter, then I am deeply sorry because I meant to do nothing of the sort. I agreed to come on this trip because I thought it would help boost my career and allow me to learn new things about publishing. That is all." I stress the last word carefully, trying to make my point clear.

"You. Little. BITCH!" Jack bellowed the curse and I jumped with fright, stumbling to get away from him. He stalked towards me, his mouth curled and teeth bared. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!? You prick-teasing slut!"

I backed towards the door, terror causing my heart to thud loudly against my ribs and my blood pounded through my veins; the roar in my ears was deafening. "Please..." I whispered, my voice choked in my throat. "Jack, I never meant -"

"SHUT UP!" he threw his brandy glass and I screamed as it shattered on the wall beside me, automatically shielding my face to protect it from any flying shards.

Suddenly, I felt his hand grip my hair, pulling my head up roughly and forcing me to look at him. "Frightened, little Ana?" he crooned at me, his face twisted with malice. I stared back at him, positive my expression was answering his question for me. He chuckled visciously. "You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart."

Using my hair like a lead, he dragged my over to the bed, ignoring my protests as I scratched at his hands in a desperate attempt to free myself. This could not be happening! Not to me...not again.

He forced me on to the bed, flipping me so I was lying on my back. I slapped at him, struggling beneath him as he straddled my waist. Ignoring me, he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Easy now, Annie." his hissed, his free hand gripping my chin. "I thought you liked it kinky?" he grinned down at me as I froze, my heart stuttering with shock. How the _fuck _did he know about that!?

"I did my homework, Anastasia. You really are a whore, aren't you?" he leaned down and ran his lips over my jaw. "Just like your mother." He leaned up to smirk at me with cold eyes.

I spat in his face.

He stared down at me, his mouth open with shock; if his eyebrows went any higher, they'd lift right off of his face. I glared up at him, my body filled with cold hatred.

"Don't you _ever _compare me to my mother." I snarled.

He slapped me.

I gasped as my head snapped to the side, my vision blurring with tears; my cheek felt as if it had been set alight with a red hot poker.

Before I could react, I felt his hand beneath my dress, his sweaty palm sliding up my thigh.

"NO!" I screeched the word, trying to free myself from his clutches but my attempts were futile; he was too strong. His hand continued to climb until it was there, at the apex of my thighs. I whimpered in fear.

"I don't think these will be needed." He muttered and in one swift motion, he pushed his fingers through my lace panties, dissolving them in his fingers. Now there was no barrier between my skin and his cruel hands.

"Stop..." I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks as I tried to wrench my wrists free of his grip.

"Oh but I'm having so much fun, Ana. Aren't you?" he smiled evilly as he surveyed me. "I don't think we need this either." So fast the action seemed to blur to my clouded eyes, Jack released my wrists, gripped the delicate fabric of my dress and tored it in two, exposing my body to him. Before I could move to cover myself, he had hold of my arms again, locking the above my head.

He licked his lips as he gazed down at my now bare body as the torn dress fell open on the bed. He lowered his head to my left breast and bit it, hard. I let out a cry of pain as he repeated the process with my right breast.

"Mmm, you taste divine, Miss Steele." He cupped my sex with his free hand. "But you feel even better." He pushed one finger inside me and I cried out, my chest heaving with sobs. I couldn't catch my breath, the world was spinning and darkness was closing in on my vision.

"Please..." I whispered as the the sound in my ears caved into white noise and my eyesight collapsed. I was fading, leaving this place behind. I didn't want to be here anymore, with this torturer and his cruel methods. I wanted peace, silence; escape.

Just as I was about to slip over the edge, I heard the one thing that could have brought me back. A voice. A voice that instilled both fear and pleasure in me, a voice that made me feel both safe and terrified. The voice of a grey-eyed dark angel who was ready to burn the world and laugh all the while.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"


	15. Chapter 14: New York (Part Two)

**!THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS ONE MUST RE-READ!**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

All I could see was red as I burst through the door and my gaze fell on the scene before me. Ana had her eyes shut, her face was contorted with fear and pain, and her body was buckling beneath the torture she was enduring. Torn fabric lay around her, a dress ripped down the middle, baring her completely naked body for all to see. Her arms were being pinned above her head, gripped at the wrist and I could see fresh cuts on her hands and forearms, the blood slowly trickling onto the bed.

Straddling her was some piece of vile filth, his face turned into a mask of malice and sick enjoyment. His eyes were alight with sadistic pleasure as he broke her spirit and I could see he was getting a thrill from causing her such deep fear and desperation. Rage boiled in my stomach and blood roared in my ears as I felt myself snap and the beast tore free.

"I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Before I had even finished the sentence, I had hold of the bastard and was yanking him off of Ana. He let out a yell as I launched him across the room and into the far wall; his bones made a sickening crunch and he crumpled to the floor, shrieking in agony. But I didn't give a shit how much pain he was in - it wasn't enough. I grabbed his feet, pulling him away from the wall and then I was on him. I launched punch after punch into his face, determined to rearrange his features so that even his own mother wouldn't recognise him.

My fist connected with his nose and blood spurted out, covering my shirt but I didn't stop. He attempted to shield his face with his arms, trying to block my blows but I wasn't having any of it. I snapped two of his fingers as a warning and he howled in pain, clutching at his hand and I took the chance to land a couple more punches to his face.

I think it's safe to assume that I would have killed the disgusting piece of shit there and then, if it hadn't been for Taylor. He threaded his arms beneath my shoulders, grabbing me and tugged me backwards, away from Hyde.

"Get you goddamn hands off me!" I growled, trying to wrench myself free of his iron grip but to no avail.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Now is not the time or the place to be killing him." Taylor muttered in my ear, keeping his voice low and calm. "Even if he does deserve it."

"I don't give a shit! Get your fucking hands off me or I swear to God you're fired!"

"I can't do that, Mr Grey. If that means I lose my job, so be it." He paused, clearly thinking of a way to calm me down. "Sir...look at her." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at the one place I didn't want to. At Anastasia.

She was quivering on the bed, her body shaking like a leaf in a stiff breeze. She had rolled over onto her side, curling up in the foetal position, her hands clutching at her hair; she whimpered and whined continuously, like a dog that had just been kicked. I had never seen a more pathetic sight and my heart broke - this was my fault. I should never have let her leave without explaining everything to her. I should have told her about Leila and everything that existed in my past, to protect her if nothing else. Then she wouldn't have walked out and we wouldn't be here now. I would never have let her come here if she was still my Sub or even my girlfriend. No woman should go unattended with a man she barely knows to a city she's never been to. I should never have left her.

"She needs you, Christian. You should be comforting her and let someone else pummel the shit out that bastard." Taylor released his hold on me and shoved me towards Anastasia. I knew he was right.

"Remove him from my sight before I do something I'm not going to regret." I told Taylor, not turning back to look at him as I approached the broken woman on the bed.

I sat down besides her, keeping my eyes on her face and not on her body; there was nothing sexually gratifying about seeing a naked, petrified woman, no matter how perfect her body is. I knew Anastasia was fragile now and the last thing she needed was to be ogled by her ex-Dom.

"Ana?" I murmured gently and her eyes snapped open at my voice. She stared up at me, her blue eyes watery and wide; she was terrified, I could see that much. I got a sudden sense of deja vu as I met her gaze, suddenly reminded of the night she spent in my bed and I heard her story. She had the same untrusting, broken child reflected in her sapphire irises.

"Mr G-Grey?" she gasped, her chest heaving as she forced herself to speak.

"Yes Ana, I'm here." I stretched my hand out to her and she gripped my fingers tightly in her grasp. "It's all going to be okay, baby. You're safe now."

She shook violently, her eyes shutting and a frown forming between her eyebrows as she fought off the pain slicing through her body. I squeezed her hand, trying to tell her without words that I was here for her, that she wasn't alone.

"Sweetheart, can you sit up for me?" I asked her quietly, trying to keep my voice soft.

She opened her eyes again and appraised me, as if she was unsure on what I wanted from her. I met her gaze levelly, trying to communicate with her through our eyes alone. Slowly, she seemed to get the message and, using my arm as leverage, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, curling her knees up to her chest and releasing my hand to wrap her arms around herself. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and and draped it over her shoulders in an attempt to preserve her dignity. She glanced up at me and I saw the ghost of a grateful smile begin to flicker on her lips but it died as quickly as it appeared. She let go of her legs for a moment to slip the jacket on properly so it covered her before curling back into a ball, her chin resting on her knees.

"Why?" she whispered brokenly. "W-Why did this have to happen to m-me?"

"I don't know," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "But I'm so sorry that it did."

And then she burst into tears.

Sobs erupted from her chest, wrenching their way out of her lungs and through her gritted teeth. Thousands of tears cascaded down her cheeks in a never-ending waterfall, leaving a muddy makeup trails on her face. Her body went rigid as she rocked back and forth, her cries echoing off of the walls around us; she clutched at her arms tightly, like she was trying to hold herself together and her nails scratched at her skin.

I couldn't stand to see her like that and I pulled her onto my lap and into my arms. I held her tightly while she cried into my chest, her warm tears dampening my shirt. I ran my hand over her hair and whispered soothing words to her as I tried to calm her down.

"Sir?" I glanced up to see Taylor standing in the doorway, his expression impassive. "The police have been called and Ryan is keeping Hyde secured downstairs until they arrive."

"Very good, Taylor. How soon can we leave?" I wanted to get Ana back to Seattle and with Flynn as soon as possible.

"Well, the police are going to want to talk to her first but after that, we should be able to leave."

"Fine, just make sure that the jet is ready to take off when we arrive." I told him and he nodded once, disappearing back down the corridor.

"Ana, did you hear that?" I asked her, hoping she had calmed down enough to be coherent. "You're going to have to speak with the police about what happened tonight. They'll probably examine you as well and take some photographs. Is that okay with you?"

She sniffed, keeping her head down. "D-Do I get a choice?"

"Well, yes. You don't have to press charges against him but then he'll be released and that means he'll get the chance to do this to another girl and she won't be as fortunate as you."

"_Fortunate!?__" _she spluttered, pulling away from my chest but I tightened my hold on her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Anastasia. What I meant was, it could have been a lot worse." She stopped for a second, considering my words, and slowly she leant back against me.

We stayed in silence after that, neither one of us up to talking. Ana lay against me, sniffling as her tears started to ebb and I just held her tightly, leaning my chin on the crown of her head. I just wanted her to be safe again.

I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that; it could have just been minutes but it felt like hours. Eventually though, Taylor came back into the room but he wasn't alone. With him were two officials of the NYPD and a female nurse; all three had extremely grim expressions on their faces.

"Mr Grey, this is PC Christopher Humble and Sergeant Heather McGreevy, officers from the New York Police Department. And this is Nurse Amirez, she's here to examine Miss Steele."**  
**

"Thank you, Taylor." He heard the dismissal in my tone and quickly vanished from sight. I turned my attention to the officers. "My name is Christian Grey and this is Anastasia Steele."

"Good evening." Sergeant McGreevy replied while her assosiate simply nodded his head. McGreevy was a broad-shouldered woman with dark hair billowing around her oval face; she had deep, intelligent eyes and a hard jaw. She didn't look like a woman you wanted to cross. Her partner had a stoic, expressionless demenour but he was packed with hard muscle that strained through his shirt. His head was shaved and he had sharp green eyes.

"Ana?" I murmured to her softly and she slowly looked up at me with wide eyes. "It's going to be okay; they just need to ask you a few questions. Then we can go home, okay?" she nodded once and shifted off of my lap, trying to keep herself covered with my jacket.

"What do you want to know?" Ana asked quietly, her eyes on her feet.

The two officers grabbed the seats from the small table in the corner of the room and sat down opposite us. PC Humble took out a notebook and pen, ready to write down Ana's account.

The female officer glanced at me quickly. "Mr Grey, perhaps it would be better if -"

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her harshly, making it clear that there was no room for discussion on the matter. The officer frowned at me for a moment before clearly deciding that there was no point arguing with me and she turned back to Ana.

"What time did you arrive back at the hotel this evening, Miss Steele?" McGreevy asked, getting straight to it.

Anastasia shrugged. "About half-past eleven, I suppose."

"And what did you do?"

Ana sighed. "I took the elevator up to this floor with Jack. My room was two doors down from his so I walked him to this room - this one - and prepared to say goodnight. He asked me to come inside because he wanted me to look at a manuscript for tomorrow. Reluctantly, I agreed." Ana's voice was a monotone, completely void of expression or feeling. It sounded like she was talking from the inside of a grave.

"So, you entered this hotel room, under the impression you were needed on a work-related matter, correct?" the officer clarified and Ana nodded. "And, then what happened?"

Anastasia went on to recount the events that had taken place. How she had accepted a drink from Hyde and spoke with him for several minutes before he had a sudden loss of control in his temper as she mentioned the work he had wanted her to look at. He had then proceed to down his body weight in alcohol before turning violent.

"How do you mean, 'he got violent'?" McGreevy asked her, now leaning forward as she observed Ana with keen eyes.

Ana played with her fingers, her hair falling over her shoulders to hide her face as she answered. "He wanted me to shut up...and when I wouldn't, he threw a glass at me. It smashed on the wall next to my head." I clenched my teeth as I felt anger begin to swell inside me.

"And that's how you received the lacerations to your hands and arms?" the officer gestured to the cuts on Ana's skin.

Anastasia nodded quickly. "Yes. I was protecting my face."

"Okay." The officer's expression went dark and she took a deep breath. "Right Miss Steele, this is the hard part. I apologise that I'm forcing you to relive this but we need to know everything. I need you to tell exactly what Mr Hyde did to you."

Ana made a choking sound and her hands became claws as she gripped the bed tightly; her face became deathly pale as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Ana," I took her hand and squeezed, trying to give her some comfort. "It's going to be okay."

She didn't look at me and her body began to shake with the effort she was putting in toot break down in a pool of tears. Still, she answered the question she had been asked and went into as much detail as was possible for her. She told them how he had pinned her to the bed and ripped away her dress and panties, the remainders of which were still strewn on the bed. She told them how he had bitten down on her breasts and slapped her around the face. And she told them how he had violated her, penetrating her with his fingers and how he refused to stop even when she begged him.

After PC Humble had taken everything down and they were satisfied, Nurse Amirez and Sergeant McGreevy went into the next room to perform a physical exam on Anastasia and take photographs of her injuries for evidence. In the mean time, I was asked for an account on what I had seen, being a witness to the crime, and how Jack had come to look like he'd been put through a meat-grinder. I told the officer everything and he smiled grimly when I recounted how I had repeatedly smashed my fists into Hyde's face; he approved of my actions, though it'd be unprofessional for him to admit it.

Finally, the three women came back into the room, Anastasia ashen-faced. I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

McGreevy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We'll take the case back and file your statements along with the evidence we've acquired here. The case will then be transferred to the Sexual Crimes Unit and a detective will take over from there. We have pictures of the crime scene: the broken glass, the ripped clothes, etc. Plus, we have photographs of Miss Steele's injuries to add to the evidence which will build up a more solid case in court."

"And the verdict?"

"Considering Miss Steele's injuries, I am confident that we can get Jack Hyde charged for sexual assault and battery." She paused and looked at me with tired eyes. "I do wish you hadn't beaten the man to a pulp, though. It gives the defence something to use against us."

I glared at her. "He had it coming."

She chuckled lowly. "Perhaps you are right. Someone should be in touch with you soon to explain the next course of action and your options. Do you have a number we can reach you on?" I gave her my mobile number as well as Taylor's and Ana's. "Thank you, Mr Grey." She gave Ana a sad, sympathetic smile. "I'm very sorry this happened to you, Miss Steele. But I promise you that man's actions will not go unpunished. In the meantime, get yourself home and try to relax. I would recommend making an appointment with a therapist to deal with the trauma and perhaps a check up with your doctor."

"Thank you for your help, officers. And you, Miss Amirez." They said their goodbyes and then left, leaving us with a number to call should anything else come up. Taylor re-entered the room a moment later, holding a blanket in his hands. I took it from him and draped it around Ana in an attempt to keep her warm; she had begun to cry again now that the police were gone and she was trembling in my arms.

"Hyde's been removed from the hotel." Taylor's voice was low and his expression darkened momentarily as his gaze settled on the girl in my arms. "The bastard deserves to die."

"I know." I hugged Ana closer to me as her crying got louder; clearly she'd heard the end of Taylor's comment. "I want to get Ana back to Escala as soon as possible. Is the jet ready?"

"It's on standby and ready to leave. The only issue is the paparazzi are downstairs. You were spotted running into the building and word's gotten out."

"Shit." I ran one hand through my hair, frustrated. How was I supposed to get Ana out of here without our picture ending up on the front page of every newspaper in New York? "How the fuck are we going to get out of here?"

"I would suggest the maintenance entrance but they've got that covered too. Sir, the only way out is to confront the cameras and get passed them as quickly as possible."

I took a deep breath in through my nose and nodded. I stood up, holding Ana close to my chest. She clutched at me, her face buried in my neck and I could feel her warm, uneven breath on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment and focused.

"Sweetheart," I whispered to her, my voice gentle. "I'm taking you back to Seattle now; I've got a jet waiting for us. But we're going to have to go through the paparazzi to get to the car. Can you handle that?" There was a pause and then I felt her nodding against my neck. I sighed again. "Keep your face turned into me and pull the blanket over you. Do you have any luggage?"

Again, she nodded and I glanced at Taylor. He muttered something into his lapel for a second and then nodded to me. "Ryan is going to bring Miss Steele's bags to the car. Are we all ready sir?"

"I believe so. Anastasia?" she turned her face into my chest and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders to shield her face. "Lead the way, Taylor."

We hurried through the hotel, taking the stairs down to the entrance hall rather than the elevator; it was quicker. As we approached the front doors, I could see the cameras crowded around the front of the hotel, thousands of pictures being taken as we neared. I gritted my teeth against the rage I could feel bubbling up inside my body and forced my way through the front door and into the crowd.

"Mr Grey, can you tell us what has happened here today?"

"Mr Grey, who is this girl to you?"

"Isn't that the mysterious Anastasia who accompanied you to your mother's ball?"

"Sir, why were the police here? What crime has been committed?"

I ignored their babbling and pushed my way through them, trying to get to the car. Taylor walked just ahead of me, pushing the cameras back to give me space to walk. I could feel Ana shaking in my arms and her tears began to drip against my neck; she was breaking and I could do nothing until I got her back home. I'd never felt so helpless in my life.

Finally, we reached the car and I slid in, Ana still firmly clasped in my arms. Taylor climbed in a moment later and he pulled out and into the traffic.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"He's staying here for now to do some damage control and keep an eye on Hyde."

I nodded. "Very well. Step on please, Taylor." He immediately sped up.

"Anastasia?" I whispered, running my hand through her knotted hair. "Baby, can you look at me?"

She hesitated but oh so slowly, she lifted her head and her gaze met mine. I gasped at what I saw in the depths of her sapphire eyes. I saw a broken child, crying out and begging for help. I saw neglect and fear and abandonment. I saw desperation...I saw myself. I saw my soul reflected in her irises, the dirty little boy who'd been left to starve until angels in white coats came and saved him. Only now, Ana was in my place, her soul shattered into a million pieces. But she wasn't alone. She would _never _be alone. I would care for her and help her pull together. I would see her whole again.

_I should never have let her leave..._I thought to myself as I stared down at her. A beautiful angel who had been caught in the arms of the Devil.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." I told her sincerely. "You didn't deserve this. I should have been here, to stop this from happening to you -"

"Stop." She interrupted me and, though her voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper, I was silenced. "You _did _stop it...you _did_ save me."

"I put you in harms way. I let you leave."

"You couldn't have stopped me, Mr Grey." But then her face filled with panic. "She's not going to be there when we get back, is she?"

I shook my head. "No, Ana. She will not be there." I sighed. "We have much to talk about. But first, you need rest and I will call Flynn for an emergency session."

She shuddered and I automatically held her closer to me. "It's okay, Ana. You're safe now."

* * *

**I owe this improved chapter to Charhamblin. Even though I was rather short with her to begin with, she has given me some great advice on how to write the police into the chapter and make it more accurate. Thank you for that! I hope you guys liked this replacement and the next chapter will be up soon xx**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (NEW YORK PART TWO) AS IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AND INCLUDES INFORMATION THAT WILL BE INCLUDED IN LATER CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPE THE REPLACEMENT IS NOT AS SHODDY OR RUSHED AS IT WAS BEFORE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP DURING THE WEEK.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**~ BurningTheMidnightOil-96 ~**


End file.
